Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: So what happens when you are just messing around with something you love to do but, a recruiter notices you?
1. Chapter 1

The sun just came up and started to shine through the blinds. It slowly made its way down the wall in the bedroom with each minute that went by. Soon it was landing right on the top of the blankets. Under them slept a very tired Jason. He had just returned from a long time at work and being home in bed was an amazing feeling as he slept. Moving around a bit he moved the blankets and the sun light hit his eyes. Opening them slowly he was met with the bright light. A grown came from him and he covered his head back up with the blankets. He wanted to go back to sleep but unfortunately he couldn't. His mind was now on full overdrive. He sighed and just laid there in bed thinking. He was finally on a vacation from work and was thrilled to be on one. It was about time and all the craziness with what he does he needed this vacation. He moved and looked over at the clock and saw that it said it was around ten am. So deciding it was best to just get up he sat up and ran his hands over his face. Looking up he had the sun right in his eyes again and he shook his head as he covered his eyes. "why in the hell did I put the bed here anyway?" he asked himself and walked over to the blind as he turned it around and blocked the sun more. "Yeah way better than being blinded." He stated and headed over to the closet. Stretching he grabbed a pullover hoodie and slipped it on. Once he had that one and a pair of sweat pants he headed out to the living room. Grabbing the remote on the end table next to the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a bit and found a western on. Leaving it there he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed back into the living room. Sitting down he watched some of the movie as he also turned his phone on. Looking through it to see if he had missed any calls. Answering some of the text messages and returned a few calls. After he set the phone done and finished eating. Setting the bowl down on the side table as his beautiful bulldog jumped up into his lap. "Hey baby girl." He said to her. She wagged the little stub of a tale she had and he laughed. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into a hug and she licked his face. "God I love you. Glad I picked you out of the litter." He stated and she whined. Smiling he looked at her and got up. "Oh alright come on." He stated and they went to the front door. He let her go out in front of him as he headed to the four wheeler. Hopping on it he headed down to the mail box and checked the mail. "Well nothing exciting." He stated to himself and headed down back to the house. He looked around and then decided he would headed over to the local bating range and hit a few. Grabbing his bat that he had in his room he changed clothes and made his way out to the truck. He heard a bark behind him and laughed. "Oh my god I almost left you out here poor girl. Come on baby I'll let you back into the house." He stated and let her back in through the front door. "There you go. I'll be back later." He stated and headed back to the truck. Hopping in he started the truck and headed out to town. He flipped through the channels on the radio until he got to a song he liked. Singing along he pulled into the nearby town and made his ways to the range. When he arrived he made sure his hat and sunglasses were on as he went into the range. He pulled out a card at the front desk and the clerk scanned it. "Welcome back Mr. Williams." They stated and he nodded. "Good to be back." He stated with a smile and they took him to go on him. Heading back to the cages he looked and watched as the others were practicing. A father and son were in one of them and he was teaching him how to bat better. The other three were filled with players from high school to college. He went into the last one and set his stuff inside on the bench in the watching area. Sitting down he opened his back and put on his gloves and shoes. Stepping into the cage he went to the machine and set it for a certain speed and time. He walked back and the first ball whipped by him. Looking at it and the machine he laughed. "Ok wasn't expecting that." He stated and got his bat ready. He took the his bat and raised it up as he watched the next ball come by. Once he had the rhythm down he swung the bat and nailed the ball. Watching it he counted and hit again as he did the same thing over and over. The sound of his bat hitting the balls and them flying to the back mat was continuing for about five minutes. The father that was in the cage with his son looked and saw him. "Look son over there. See that man, He how he waits and then swings at the right moment. Watch what he does." He stated and the boy watched as he saw him count to himself then swung. "Now your turn." And they went back to what they were doing. He stopped when the balls were all out of the machine and laughed. "Funny how they think Im a pro at this." He stated to himself. He loaded the balls back in the machine as the clerk shouted for him. "Mr. Williams. There is going to be some try outs for the Atlanta Braves here in three days. Maybe you should sign up for them. After all you are pretty good." He stated and J just shook his head. "Nah maybe I'll come to watch but, me making tryouts is something farfetched." He answered back and shut the machine off. "If anything I will come here and practice like I always do. Maybe get some tips or something. Plus with my career I don't think I would ever have time." He added and the clerk laughed. "Oh come on you are good. Never know until you try." He stated and J looked at him. "No. Hey anyway I can have this cage available that same day? I at least want to come and try to get the speed built up." He stated and the clerk smirked. "Yeah during the try outs. The other four are rented by the team. So you can be right there while they do try outs." He stated and J just shook his head. "You really want me to do them don't you." He stated and the clerk laughed as they walked away. J turned the speed up a bit on the machine and went back to bating. While he was he was so into focusing on the ball and counting he didn't know that up front one of the recruiters for the Braves was there to check and make sure their reservations were in order. The clerk was smiling and told them to follow him to the cages to show them which ones they were using. "There's four are yours for the tryouts. The only one that will still be used it the last one there. The man who has rented it is in there right now." They stated and the recruiter looked at the last cage. He saw J as he stood there bat ready and hit the ball each time it shot out. He hit it right on the mark each time and it hit the back matt with force behind it. "Who is that over there?" they asked and the clerk smiled. "Oh that is Mr. Williams. He has been coming here for over four years now. He is always finding new ways to improve his methods. Right now he is working on speed from the machine's end." They stated and the recruiter nodded as he went and walked to the last cage and watched as J swung fast and fast with each time the machine sped up. Soon he was hitting one every ten seconds. Then the machine went faster and he lost track. "Damn it." He whispered and a clap came from behind him. He jumped and looked to see who it was. "Wow easy didn't mean to scare you there man. Some nice hitting you had going there." He stated. "Thanks been trying to work more on it." He stated as he panted. "Can only get to about ten seconds between then lose it." He added and the man nodded. "Huh…hey there are gonna be try outs here in three days for the Atlanta Braves. I think you should give it a try. Team could use a good batter." They stated and J smiled. "Ha thanks but, with my career I would never have time." J stated and the man smiled, "At least try for us. Maybe having someone that goo there will encourage the others to tryout." They stated and then nodded to J. "You have a good day." He said as he walked off and out of the range. J looked over to the clerk and pointed at him with the bat. "Slick move there getting him to come back here to look at the "cages" they rented." He said and the clerk laughed. "Hey someone had to get you to show up." They stated and J shook his head. "You are nuts man." He said as he went and got changed and left the cage. "I swear you are worse than a woman James." He stated as he left the range. James smiled and then shouted with a smile, "SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT!" J shook his head and laughed as he headed back to his truck and to the sports shop. Going in he looked around for a new pair of gloves and some sunglasses. He found a nice pair and grabbed then. There he noticed a nice under armor shirt and grabbed that also. While he was paying he ran into the recruiter again. "Following me I see." J stated and the man laughed. "Names Rick, I was hoping to talk to ya." He stated and J looked at him. "Well go ahead, I'm listening." He said as he continued to look at some sports stuff. "I was hoping to convince you to come to the try outs. I don't know what your career is but, this is a one in a life time chance and you are really good." Rick stated and J looked at him. "Ha trust me man you don't want my career. Look I'll show up but as far as joining I don't know. I have to think about that." He stated and Rick smiled. "That's all I ask for." He said and shook J's hand. "Can't wait to see you and hopefully you join." He added and J laughed. "Don't hold your breath." He stated and then Rick laughed. Later on J made it back home and went into the house with his bag and come groceries also. His girl met him at the door and jumped up and down. "Easy girl I have something for you but just wait." He stated and she ran to the living room and then ran back. He just shook his head and laughed. "Ok fine." He stated and set the food down and pulled out a bone from one of the bags and handed it to her. "Here sugar enjoy." He said and she got as happy as could be. Laughing he went back to putting things away. While he was he ran across a flier for the tryout and laughed. "I swear it's like they are pushing the fact that they want me to join." He said and tossed the flier to the side. "Like I keep saying I have to think about the idea." J stated to his girl while she nibbled on her bone as he rubbed her head and went back to watching tv. He got on the phone and texted a few people about the offer and they all told him the same thing. That he should go for it. He kept thinking about it and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to join but he didn't know if he could just drop his current career. He shook his head and sighed. "Why do I have to get all the hard choices in life?" he asked and then looked at the clock it was around nine at night and he just smirked. "Well guess we will figure it out more tomorrow for now how about we watch some tv." J stated and looked through he tv.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around twelve when J woke up the next morning and looked at his phone. There had been a few messages that he had missed so he took a few minutes to listen to them. While he was his ears heard a message from someone he had never heard of before. "Hello Mr. Williams this is Chuck, president with the recruiting office of the Atlanta Braves. I have been told that one of our officers happened to have seen you practicing down at the local batting rang that we have rented for try outs. I would greatly appreciate it if you take the time to come and try out yourself. From what my officer has stated you would be a great addition to the team. To have this officer, Rick is his name if you remember, to have him state this is a great honor. He is very picky about who we accept and don't except into the team. Being such as he is the co-coach for the games and the team itself. So with this said I hope to see you there in a few days for the try out for me to see for myself this "Great player" as Rick stated. Thank you and hope you have an amazing day. Goodbye." J sat there in bed just shocked to have had a message like that on his phone. He looked through the call history and saw that they had called at ten am. Shaking his head he got up and got dressed. As he was walking into the kitchen it hit him. How in the hell did they get his number? He never gave his number out to just anyone and you had to be very high up on his trust list for him to even think about giving it to you. So he thought for a bit of who he knew that would even be able to talk to the recruiters alone. Then it became very clear, James had given them his number. "That sneaky little…" he stated to himself as he walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Apparently I need to have a visit and explain the whole "don't give my number out" to him again." He said and looked around the house. His girl came running into the living room and jumped up onto the couch. "Awe hey baby girl." He said to her and petted her head and kissed her. "How's daddy's little girl?" He asked and she barked as he laughed. Walking over to the couch he turned on the tv and flipped through to the new. Not much was happening except got the same old stuff. They had a pet of the week thing come on and it was a blood hound. J looked at the dog and then shook his head. "Nah I got the best girl right here." He said and she laid on this lap. While he was sitting there a knock came to the door and he looked at her lost. Getting up he grabbed his pistol and put it in the back of his pants. "Who the hell got to the door without going through the gate?" he wondered and then walked over to the door. Looking out the peek hole he saw a uniform. "What?" he though and opened the door. There was an officer standing there in front of him. J had a shocked look on his face and then cleared his voice as he moved his hand off the pistol and to his side. "Yeah how can I help you sir?" he asked and the officer took his hat off. "Hello Mr. Williams. Mind if I come in?" he asked and J looked around. "Uh no not at all come in." he stated and let the officer in. Boy was his confused as hell. "Mr. Williams first off I'm not here to do with anything about you." He stated and J let out a sigh of relief. "Well that makes this a little less awkward." He stated with a smirk and the officer laughed. "I was just here to talk to you about some troubled teens in the area. It seemed they have been making their way into a few people's homes and stealing items." He stated and J looked at him and crossed his arms and nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem for my places. No one gets in except through the gate. The rest is fenced in." J stated then looked at the cop. "So how did you get in here?" he added and the officer looked at him and held up a barcode scanner. "This is a officer barcode. Anyone with a gate no matter who they are if we enter the number in the key pad it opens. Along with our last four digits of our social to prove we are who we say. But the barcode has to be in the computer at the dispatch council." He stated and J nodded. "That makes sense. Nice to know not just anyone can enter with that barcode. Cause if so I have plenty of ways to keep my home safe." J added and the officer nodded. "Well I will leave that up to you. You have your posts on along the property stating that they will be shot so you are free to do as you wish." He stated and J nodded. "Let's hope I don't have to and that they will wise up and not come here." J stated and the officer nodded as he walked back to the door. "Well Mr. Williams let's just hope that doesn't come to that point." The officer stated as well and headed out of the house. "You have a good day Mr. Williams." He stated and got back into his car and drove back down the drive way. After hearing that J went down behind him also to make sure no one snuck in after he left as the gate closed. Sure enough no one tried it so he went back to the house and into the kitchen. There were a few dishes in the sink and he groaned as he went over and cleaned them. That was on thing he hated to see. After he went out to the garage and grabbed a few of his bows and a few guns also. Loading them into the truck he headed down to the shooting rang he had on his land. Taking them out he went in and set up a few targets. While he was shooting a horn went off and he jumped. When he did he pulled the trigger and the arrow shot out of the cross bow and hit the wall behind the target and bounced off towards him. He saw it coming and ducked fast. "SHIT!" he screamed and the arrow landed in the ground just next to his hand. He looked up and saw that it was Thomas standing there. "Hey there Jason." He stated and J growled. "Thomas Bryan Im about to beat the shit out of you." He stated as he got up and brushed the dust off of him. "Oh come on man you didn't get shot." Thomas said with a smile. "Oh of course not. Just having an arrow shot at me is just how I wanted to spend my day." He said with a glare. Thomas laughed and put his arm around J's shoulders. "You just jealous my shooting skills are better." He stated and J growled. Thomas took one of the cross bows and shot the target aiming just a hair off the bulls eye. J took his and reloaded and shot at the target. It hit right in the middle of the mark. "Now who's jealous?" he asked with a smirk and Thomas laughed. "Next round." He stated and grabbed the pistol and shot right in the middle. J took it and shot closer to the outer side of the bull's eye. Thomas smirked this time and J grabbed the shot gun. "Unlike you I have shot one of there." He stated and aimed just right as he shot the bulls eye. Thomas took it and shot the gun. It knocked him back and hit in the white part of the target. J cracked up laughed at seeing Thomas land on his butt. "Not so special now are we jackass." He stated and Thomas rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'll get you back some point in time." He stated and J chucked. "Sure whatever. Now why are you here and how the fuck did you get pass that apparently broken gate?" he asked and Thomas smiled as he took out a pieces of paper that had the number wrote down on it. J took it and crumbled it up as he tossed it at him. He laughed and smiled, "Oh come on. You know you like when I stop by and see my favorite buddy." He stated and J helped him up. "Come on you goof ball." He stated and Thomas cracked up. He tried to help him but with him laughing so much he couldn't get up. "Stop laughing you idiot haha" J stated and then just grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up. "ha ha of come on you sour puss. Lighten up a bit." He stated and J shook his head. "Thomas with you around it's never a dull moment." He stated and He nodded. "Well someone has to be the life of the party. Mr. Grumpy Gills sure can't be that." He stated with his arm around J with him in a head lock. He started rubbing his head hard and J was laughing. "I swear you are dead man!" he shouted as he tried to get out of the head lock. He hooked Thomas's leg and flipped him back. Thomas landed on his back and J cracked his fingers. He smirked down at Thomas and laughed. "Rule one, don't come onto my land and think you are gonna out do me. Who's the top dog now?" Thomas laughed and shook his head. "You really are a handful man." He stated and J shrugged. "I try." They both cracked up laughing as they headed back into up to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were back at the house J let him in and they went to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge he got them both some drinks. After he handed Thomas his he went and headed into the living room for a second. He came back and picked up his drink. Taking it and opening he got a face full of drink all over him. He just stood there with his eyes closed and licked his lips. "You sneaky son of a….that's it!" He ran over towards him and Thomas laughed as he ran into the living room. "Come on gramps catch me if you think you can." He shouted and J just smirked and he knelt down and Thomas looked at him confused. Taking the end of the rug he had in the living room he yanked it out from under Thomas's feet. He went flying back and landed with a thud. He walked over to him and grabbed the other drink as he shook it up and aimed right at Thomas. "You give?" he asked and he shook his head. "Nope." He kicked up and J went falling over him. He landed in the chair with the drink still in his hand. Thomas ran out the front door and to his truck. J came out and saw that he had locked himself in his truck. Thomas stuck his tongue out and was laughing. Then J held up the keys and the wireless entry locker. Thomas looked at him with a bit of fear and J walked over to the truck. He smirked and clicked the unlocked button and Thomas locked it again. J laughed and then took the key and unlocked the door. Thomas held the handle and kept him from getting in. J laughed and held his hands up and walked away. Thomas waited then opened the door. J turned and grabbed the door as Thomas cracked up. "I give! I give!" he shouted and J shook his head. "Oh no too late for that shit." He stated and pulled the drink out from his back pocket. Shanking it up he aimed it at Thomas. "Wait!" Thomas shouted. "What?" J asked. Thomas looked at him and smiled. "You know your my fav bro right?" he stated and J laughed. He shook his head and opened the drink. It sprayed Thomas all in the face in the truck also. After he was soaked and looked at J shocked. "You are a cruel brother. I've been shot down in my prime." He whined and J shook his head. "You're nuts." He stated and tossed the drink into the bed of the truck. "Ok in all honesty I came here to invite you to a party tonight. It's down by the old river. Its supposed to be just a get down praty." He stated and J looked at him and laughed. "Now you really are crazy. I happen to just be here relaxing Thomas. Plus you know if we show up how everyone is going to start flipping out cause of our careers." He stated and Thomas crossed his arms. "Oh come on you said you were on vacation. So just unwind a bit. If anyone asks tell them like you normally do. "No I'm not and I've never heard of the man." It worked before so why not now?" Thomas asked and J looked at him. "I don't know. I still rather just have my own bonfire here and invite a few friends that won't jump me when they see me." J stated and Thomas sighed. "Come on man. There will be Coor's there." He said in a bit of a "come on" voice. J laughed and looked at him. "Thomas I got all the Coor's I need. Hell if not I will go buy some." He stated and Thomas sighed. "Come on please. Its better then seeing you here moping about." J looked at him. "I aint moping around." Thomas laughed. "Sure whatever. Figured you just wanted to get out and unwind." He said and J sighed. "Fine I will go if it gets you to shut up." He stated and Thomas laughed. "Good be down at the river about six." Thomas stated. J nodded the they said their goodbyes. J went inside to wash up and get cleaned up for the party. After he got dressed in and headed down to the river. He waited and Thomas pulled up next to him. "Ready man. Follow me." He stated and got out of his truck. J did the same and made sure it was locked. They headed down to the party and J had to admit it seemed to be a pretty cool party. The music was blasting and the fire was going well. Him and Thomas headed into the crowed. J took a seat on a nearby tree stump and as they talked to a few people. A couple of the girls did just as he thought they would. They figured him to be someone else, grant it he was but still. He got up and started to take a walk down the river bank, just to clear his head. While he was walking around he saw something moving up ahead. Walking slower he saw it was a person. Walking a little faster he got closer and saw it was a woman walking his way. He sighed knowing it wasn't going to end well for him. He dunked his head down more and kept walking. As she walked by him she just said "Hey" and kept going. He stopped and looked back. "Ok good she didn't notice who he was." He stated to himself and she then shouted, "Love your songs." As she kept walking. He stopped and looked back at her. "Ok that was creepy." He stated and then ran up to her. "Hey wait so you know who I am?" he asked as he walked next to her. She nodded and looked at him. "How?" he asked and she pointed to his arm that had the tattoo. "Only one man has that tattoo. Well there are two but he puts himself out there and you were walking like you were trying to hide. So it narrowed it down." She stated and he chuckled a bit. "That noticeable huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't worry I aint going to jump you either. If anything you are walking around for the same reason I am. Just don't want to be around all the crazy people." She stated and he nodded. "Yeah something around those lines. So what's your name?" J asked and she looked at him. "Angel" she stated and he nodded. "Mind if I walk with ya?"He asked and she smiled. "You already are aren't you?" She asked and he laughed. "Ha yeah I guess so. So what made you come to this party if you really didn't want to?" he asked and she sighed. "Came with a friend. She wanted to unwind as she says. In honesty I think its more of her wanting to get drunk. Don't get me wrong I like to drink but I rather be home that way I do anything stupid no one will see ha." She stated and J laughed. "Smart move. I was dragged here also with a friend. Same reason too. I rather be home right now then here at this boring party." J said and she nodded. "So what do you like to do for fun?" Angel asked and J smiled. "Well lots of things but, hunting and baseball practicing are my favs." He stated and she nodded. "So you doing the Braves try outs in a few days?" she asked and he sighed. "You want to know what is funny? Ever since they saw me at the bating range all I see is them. I think I will just to try something else for a while." He stated and she nodded. "Hey you want to get out of here and do something actually worth our time?" he asked and she looked at him with a smile. "Hmm stay here or do a once in a life time offer. Yeah I think I will stay here." She said with a smile and he rolled his eyes. "You sure are a funny one. Come on luckily I drove here myself. Smartest move done all day." He said with a smile and they headed back to his truck. They both got in and headed out to town. J stopped at the store and they got a few snacks. After they headed back to his place. She looked at him lost, "You sure you want me knowing where you live?" she asked and he laughed. "Don't matter you can't get in without a pin." He stated and then drove to the house. Parking the truck they grabbed the stuff. "Come on you are gonna be one of few who see this." J stated and walked to the house. Angel looked around and was in awe. The moon was out so you could see the while landscape and view around it. "Wow talk about a view." She stated and he laughed. "Should see it in the morning." He said with a smirk and she laughed. "Ha Im enjoying this. The odds of being here in the morning let alone the rest of the night is a slim chance." She stated and he laughed as they entered the house. "Uh girl slim chances went out the window when you climbed into the truck. That is a slim chance." He added and she blushed a bit. Setting the stuff down J got them both a drink and they went into the living room. He turned the tv on and grabbed a few movies. "What kind of movies do you like by the way?" He asked as he looked through the movies and pulled out a few. "Anything but chick flicks. Not my thing. It can be humor to horror." J looked at her and nodded. "Well that narrows down what we will be watching to….about everything I have." He said with a chuckle and she laughed. "Its your house you choose." She stated and he smirked. "How about we just settle with a horror film?" he asked and she nodded. He popped in a movie and went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. "Anything you prefer to snack on?" he asked and she shook her head. "Not really anything." She stated and he stopped and looked at her. "You have got to be the easiest person to please." He stated and she laughed. "Makes me wonder if its that easy for other things as well." He said with a smirk as he walked back in with some drinks and chips. "ha that you will have to find out for yourself or never know." She stated with a blush and he laughed. "Watch what you say. You are in my house don't forget. I could take that as a promise." He said with a wink and she blushed even more as she looked down. He sat next to her and turned the tv on. The movie started and they sat and watched. Yeah it wasn't what as wild as the party but hell, was more like unwinding then that was. Half way into the movie she was now against him with his arm around her. At some points she would cover her face in his shit. He just laughed and looked at her. "Taught you said you were into scary movies." He stated and she nodded. "I do. Just around these points I'm hugging a pillow not you." She stated and he laughed as he pulled her closer. "Well we will have to change that." He said and she looked up at him confused. "What you mean?" she asked and he laughed. "Oh nothing. How mad at me would you be if I did something?" he asked and she shrugged. "Depends on what it is." She stated and he pulled her closer into a kiss. When they did she was mixed between shocked and amazement. This was not what she was planning. He pulled back and smirked at her. "If I did that." He asked and she just blinked. "Uh I doubt I would be able to think straight." She stated and he laughed as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. She gasped and her hands were on his shoulders. His hands were on her waist as he pulled back. "Now how are you?" he asked and she laughed. Moving her arms around his neck she looked down at him. "Just what do you have going on in that mind?" she asked and he smiled. "Why doing you strip and find out." He stated and she blushed a bit. "So that's where that mind is at." She said and this time she kissed him. He moved his hands up her sides and lifted her shirt up over her head. She stopped as she took it and dropped it to the floor. Going back to kissing him she ran her hands down his chest and to his pants line. Pulling a bit she unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand down into them. A groan came from him as he grabbed her waist and nipped her bottom lip. She smirked and rubbed her hand against him and moaned against his lips. His hands went to her pants and undid them as well. Slipping them down off her hips. She stood up and took them off as she sat back down on his lap and pulled his shirt off of him. He pulled her against him and slid his arms around her. He unhooked her bra strap and pulled it off of her. She tossed it off and he kissed down her neck to her chest. Her hands were on his shoulders as he nipped and sucked on her breast. She moaned and moved her hips down onto his. He groaned and pulled her closer as he moved his mouth against her. Soon she pulled back and kissed him on his lips and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned and she moved her hands down to his pants and pulled then off of him. Both of them were panting as she moved back onto him and ran her hand up and down along him. He bit his lip as she did and ran his hands down between her legs. She gasped and squeezed him a bit harder and he gasped also. "Uh god shit." He moaned and she laughed a bit. "Think how I feel." She said as he rubbed her harder and he laughed. Her rhythm went fast and fast as did his. He then stopped and grabbed her waist and pulled her over top of him. She grabbed him as she slid down on top. They both moaned at the feeling and he bit his lip against. They both had their eyes closed as they caught their breath. She then started to move her hips and he leaned back. Both moaned and she had her hands on his chest as she started to move up and down on him. J found himself grabbing her hips as she did and focusing on her against him. Sally was doing the same with each move she made. She could feel as he was sliding in and out of her. The tip hitting that one spot that could send any woman squirming. Moving her hips in a bit of a circle motion it was hitting it right. She went faster and J was moving right there with her. Soon she had her hand on his shoulders as she rode him harder. Biting her lip as she moaned. "Uh wow damn." Was all she said as she went faster. Soon J felt her tighten around him and he moaned. "Uh fuck." His arms around her waist as she kissed his mouth hard and moaned. They both gasped as they came and she fell limp against him. They both were panting and J saw the movie was still on. "Ha we didn't even watch the movie." He stated and she laughed. "I honestly think that was just a distraction on your part." She stated and he smirked. "Never know it might have been." He said and winked at her. She just laughed and shook her head. "You really are something else there buddy." She stated and he placed his hand on his chest and smiled. "Awe buddy. Wow I have moved up from stranger to buddy. Maybe I need to work you a bit more and change that." He stated and she smirked. "Ha depends on how bad you want to change that." She answered and he smiled. "The bedroom is only a few feet away sweet cheeks." He said with a smile and she looked over to were she could see the bed. "Last one there id on the bottom. She stated and ran for the door. He laughed and got up and said, "What kind of a bet is that? Either way is a win for me." She shook her head and laid on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the nest morning when J woke up. Angel was fast asleep next to him in the bed. Looking at her he smiled They had one interesting night and it kept replaying in his head. The way she moved and moaned under him with each thrust. Her hands on his arms as she arched her back and screamed his name. After a few minutes they had switched and she gave him on hell of a ride. Soon they both passed out. Now here she was fast asleep in his bed. Her arm around one of the pillows as she head the blankets over her shoulder. Boy was she a beautiful sight in his bed.. The wasy she was fast asleep laying on her stomach. He smiled as she got out og the bed and headed into the living room. Looking at the tv he saw that it was still on the dvd player. Smiling he walked over and shut it off. "Well so much for that movie." He said with a satisfied smile on his face. As he was in the living room he took his phone out and headed to the kitchen to start on cooking. He looked and saw that there was another call from the braves. So he checked his voicemail. It was just a reminder that there was tryout today and they were hoping to see him. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was around twelve and he sighed. He minds well headed over that way today and give it a whirl. So after he had made breakfast he went into the room where she was still fast asleep. Slowly walking over to her he gently shook her. "Hey baby wake up. Breakfast is ready." He whispered and she moaned. Looking around she saw him and smiled. "Wow this dream just keeps going." She stated and he laughed. "ha come on sleepy." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and set her up. She sighed and stretched as she sat there. Looking around she then realized she wasn't dreaming. "Oh my god this is real? Then that means we really…wow." Was all she said and he laughed. "I told you the slim chance thing went out the window when you climbed into the truck." He stated and she looked at him. "I thought you were just joking and that everything we did last night was just a dream in my head." She stated and he shook his head. "Well come on the dream breakfast is getting cold." He stated and she got up, got dressed and followed him to the kitchen. He had made pancakes, eggs, and beacon. She smiled and gave him a hug. He laughed and looked at her. "What was that for?" he asked as she went and sat down. "For letting me stay here last night and the fun we had." She stated and he smiled. "Though I was just a dream to you." He stated and she smiled. "Still doesn't mean I wont say thank you. I aint even that rude in my dreams. Though there are no rules but, still I have manners even then." She stated and he nodded. "Wise move." He said as he sat down next to her to eat. While they did his little girl came walking in to the kitchen. "Hey girl you ready for breakfast?" he asked her and she barked. "Alright come on." He stated as he put some eggs and two pancakes on a paper plate for her. "There you go sugar." He stated and petted her head. She went at it and Angel laughed. "Awe she is so cute. Whats her name?" She asked and he smiled. "Athens. As In Athens Georgia." He stated and she nodded. "Cute name. then again with a daddy who likes the Bulldawgs it's a given." She said with a smile and J nodded. "Hey best team on the planet." He said and she nodded. "Hey by the way I'm going to be going to the tryouts today. You want to come? If not where do you live and I will drop you off." He stated and she thought for a minute. "How about I come with and watch you. Its better than being home bored." She added and he smiled. "Ok well once we finish here we will headed on down to the batting range." He said as he put their dishes up and cleaned them. After they headed out to the rang. Once there the place was packed there were cars everywhere. J laughed and parked near the front of the building. "I figured it would be this pack for the tryout." He stated and they headed into the range. James was there and smiled. "Mr. Williams welcome. Ah I see you brought a friend." He stated and J smiled. "Yeah. Also James remember when I said not to give my cell out? Yeah one more stunt like that and I will change my number." He stated and James smiled. "What are you talking about? I didn't give your number out to anyone crazy. Just to someone who wanted you on their pro team." He stated and J shook his head. "You are lucky I like you." He said as he had Angel follow him to the cages. Once in the room he looked around and saw all the people that showed up for the tryout. There were a few that were crying and looked down for not making it. As they were walking Rick came up to him. "Hey nice to see you made it. Hope you are here for the tryouts and not just to practice." He stated and J nodded. "Yeah Im here for the tryouts. Figured give it a shot. So how do we do this?" he asked and Rick took him over to the sign in sheet. Once that was done he gave him a cage to standby. While he was there waiting Angel walked over and smiled. "I think you will do good." She stated and he laughed. "I do this as a hobby not something to make money." He stated and she smiled. "So then this will be great for you. Cause its something you like to do." She stated and he smirked. "You really are a cool woman." He said and gave her a quick kiss. When it was his turn to go, he took his bat and stepped up to the plate. His hands held the bat over his shoulder and he watched the machine. The first ball came out and he didn't swing. He counted for the next one and still didn't swing. Two recruiters looked at Rick confused. Rick held his hands up for them to wait and watch. Right at the ten second mark the ball shot. J swung the bat and hit the ball hard onto the back mate. Ever ten seconds the bat would fly in the air and the ball would smack the back. The echo of the hits rang through the rang. He keep going until he hit down to every five seconds. He hit about three or four then dropped his arm. "That's it cut it off." He said and made the motion of cutting his neck to them. They stopped and J caught his breath. "That's the best I got man." He said and held his hand out to Rick. Rick shook it and looked at the others. "Thank you Mr. Williams and welcome to the team." He stated and the others nodded as J looked at them shocked. "What?" he asked and Rick smiled. "Welcome to the team. You are batter for the Atlanta Braves." He stated and J felt a bit light headed. "Wooh…Wow." He stated and Sally laughed. "Congrats J you made it." She stated and he smiled. "Thanks. Thank you Rick for the chance to join the team." He said and Rick smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to join. Glad to have someone with a talent like you have. Im sure we will win more games with a skill you have." He said and J smiled. They left the range and J was as excited and a coonhound with a coon. This day was just on a roll for him and he was loving it.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way back to the house J took Angel to her house and dropped her off. He headed back home and was smiling like crazy. He just got the best news that he had wanted. Looking at his cell he saw there were a few notifications on his cell. Opening his cell he looked at it and saw there were some Facebook and calls he missed. He decided to do the Facebook ones first and looked around to see what was going on. He had a few people he had set up to where he got the notifications when they posted something on their walls. He checked on a few and messages a few people. He then made a post that he had made the try outs. There were a few people that told him congrats. Others were worried he would leave the last career he had and he got a bit upset. He left off the page and went to the calls that he missed. There was one from Rick that said the first team practice was later that day at the local ballpark. He went to the calendar and wrote down the time and where . He then saved the message and added it in his cell to remind him also. Going into the living room he sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. He flicked through the channels to find something good on the tv. When he was flipping through the channels he saw that there was a western movie on. So he left it there and watched it as he sat on the couch. Soon he was falling asleep and sure enough he was out cold soon on the couch. Three house passed and he started to wake up. Looking around he stretched and heard a knock on the door. He grabbed the remote and flicked to the security tape. Once he saw the truck on the camera he shook his head. "That slick son of a bitch." He stated as he got up and stretched again as he walked to the door. Running his hands through his hair and over his face as he walked up to it. Opening the door there stood Thomas. "Hey man…wooh you don't look good." He stated and J glared at him. "Yeah well you aren't the prettiest face to see either." J stated and Thomas laughed. "Oh come on Mr. Grouchy. Maybe you need to go back to sleep." He said and J growled. "Alright." He stated and started to shut the door. Thomas grabbed it and ran is. "Hey now I'm just picking on you. So what has got you so grouchy?" he asked and J looked at him. "Ugh its just the fact that I have been one sleeping on a couch. Also all the people who I taught cared about me are just fat liars. I posted that I was accepted into the Braves team. Very few only commented that they were excited and happy for me. The rest were, "Congrats….are you dropping youre old career?" I mean come on. Why is it always have to lead back to that career? I just get pissed about it." He stated and Thomas nodded. "It's a hard career man but hey. The few that where the ones that are happy for you and actually care. Just go with what they say. If you want to answer the others then feel free. Its you're choice to state what you want to and what you don't. Hell me personally I wouldn't worry too much for the ones that only care for the Career side of you and not the real man." He stated and J nodded. "I am Thomas. Trust me I care and worry a lot for the few that care for me for who I really am. I know they aren't out for the fame and fortune side of me. They actually seem to want to hang out with me just to hang. Not to get attention. Hell they know things I have not told others or even trust to tell." J stated and Thomas nodded his head right along. "That is good that you have someone to tell besides me. Its great to know that you have other people who have proven to you that you can trust and confine in them and it not get leaked. Hell man best thing is to keep them close because they will attack those who need to be attacked. They wont do it just cause of what you are but, cause they care for you man. Hell you might be a stubborn ass man but, hell I even care for you." Thomas said and pulled him into a head lock. J couldn't help but smirk and then shook his head. "You really are annoying man but, Thomas you are a great brother." He stated and Thomas laughed. "I try man. Even if you want to be an ass sometimes." He said and J smiled. "Someone had to give you a work out don't they? I mean look at you," he smacked Thomas's stomach, "Slacking a bit are we?" This time it was Thomas that was glaring at J. "You are lucky I like you bro. And I aint fat…I mean come on look at you," he lifted J's shirt "Someone need do some laps." He stated and J smirked. "Thomas please I could run circles around your jackass." He stated and Thomas smiled. "That a challenge?" He asked and J crossed his arms. "Want to make it a bet? I bet that last bow that you bought that I can make it around the house before you." He said and Thomas smiled. "If I win what do I get?" he asked and J looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked. Thomas smirked and said "You have to state to the guys that you are an old slow man…" J nodded, "OK deal!" he stated and Thomas held his hands up. "I aint finished. You have to state that in front of the entire Buck Commander crew while we film." He finished with a crocked smile. J looked at him and thought for a bit. "Ok fine deal." He stated and they shook hands. J put on his tenner shoes and headed out the front door. "Ok the rules are we both start right here." He stopped at the bottom step. "We have to run the whole perimeter of the house. First one back here wins." He stated and Thomas nodded. "Ok let's go old man." He stated and rolled his sleeves up and stretched. J looked at him and asked, "What in the world are you doing?" he asked and Thomas smirked. "Loose up. Hey if you want to be tensed and unloose that's your choice." He stated and J shook his head. "Whatever man." He stated and stood there ready to take off. He looked at Thomas as he got up and ready. "Ready?" he asked and Thomas nodded. J waited for a second and then shouted. "GO!" They both took off to the back of the house. They came to the gate and both jumped over the fence. Thomas got slowed down by a pool noodle and J laughed as he hopped the other fence and kept going. Thomas made it back up to him and J stopped right before a ditch that was in the back yard. Thomas didn't notice it and fell right into the ditch. J jumped over it and looked back at him. He kept going and stopped at the front porch. He looked back and Thomas was still in the ditch. "Ok you won!" he shouted from inside the ditch. J walked over and looked down. "Sorry what was that?" he asked and Thomas put his hands on his waist. "You win." He stated and J laughed. "Wow that is amazing to hear." He stated and Thomas rolled his eyes. "Here say it one more time." J said and turned the camera on that was on his phone. "Come on say it one more time or you sleep in the ditch." He stated and Thomas sighed. "Fine. You win and you are not the old man." He said and then held his arms out. "Now can you get me out of here?" he asked and J nodded as he turned the camera off. "Come on you knuckle head lunatic." He said with a smile and pulled Thomas out of the ditch. After Thomas brushed off his clothes and looked at J. "Fine come on and I'll hand you the bow." He stated and J shook his head. "Ha ha man don't worry about it. The video was all too worth it and way more than that bow." He held his sides and started laughing more. Thomas shook his head and they walked back into the house. "You are a mean, mean, man. You know that ditch was there." He stated and J shrugged. "I stopped. You were the one who kept running." He said in defense and Thomas shook his head. "Just wait I will get you back." He added with a smile. They both started cracking up laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were back in the house J and Thomas sat down to have a few drinks. J looked at his phone and saw that there were a few new facebook messages. Looking through them he laughed and shook his head as he tossed it clear a crossed the room. Then sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I'm taking it that there was a not so great message?" Asked a confused Thomas. "I fucking hate these damn low life losers!" J shouted and Thomas nodded. "I can clearly see that from the luckily not shattered cell phone." He stated as he picked up the phone and looked at the messages. "Oh wow now that one you have a good reason to be upset. Talk about rude." Thomas stated and J nodded. "Well this one isn't that bad. Awe what a cute pic." Thomas said and J smirked. "Fifty dollars I can tell you who sent that one." He stated and Thomas laughed. "Ok go for it." He said and J smiled. "The first name start with a S and end with A" he said and Thomas glared. "How did you know that?" he asked and J laughed. "They are the only one who does it." J stated and Thomas nodded. "Well that's still sweet." J just laughed as he took the phone once again.

They sat there and watched some tv. J answered back the very few of the people that he had on his friends list back. He ignored the ones he didn't care for or the ones who lived off drama. That one message was enough to make him want to pull his hair out. It was uncalled for and not something he needed to see. He was about on his sixth beer and was starting to feel the effects. Looking at his phone he saw a text and answered it. Then went back to watching the movie him and Thomas were watching. Then the phone went off again and he looked and saw it was Sally. He forgot he had given her his number. He answered her back and they talked for a few hours. Laughing at some of the jokes that she said and that he came up with in his head. Thomas was half asleep with J set the phone down and headed into the bedroom. He looked into the closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow. Walking back out he opened the blanket and tossed it over Thomas. He then took the pillow and put it behind his head. While he was about to leave he got grabbed and pulled back. "Ahh!" he screamed and then looked at Thomas. Growling and looked at Thomas. Then reaching back he slapped the crap out of him. "Hey! What the fuck!" Thomas shouted and J jumped out. "You were sleeping and grabbed me man. Last time that I give you a pillow." He stated and Thomas rubbed his face. "Well geez was the slap to the face necessary?" He asked and J nodded. "Yes cause that was so wrong on so many level man." He stated and Thomas laughed. "Well thanks for the blanket and all bro." he said as he wrapped himself back up and went back to sleep. "Yeah no problem at all man." J stated and headed to his bedroom for the night.

The next morning he woke up to is alarm clock. He jumped and looked at the phone. "I swear to god I'm ready to murder this damn thing!" he stated as he tossed the phone once again. Getting up he stretched and walked into the bathroom. Splashing water on his face he finally woke up. Walking back out he changed into some regular clothes and checked his phone. There was a message on the phone from Rick. "Hey we are having the first practice today at five. The ball park." He stated and that was the end of the message. J looked at the clock and saw that it was only twelve. He walked out to the living room and saw Thomas asleep in the chair. "What the hell?" he whispered and tried not to laugh. Thomas was asleep upside down in the chair. He walked over and tipped the chair. Thomas went rolling out and J laughed. "Uh what happened?" he asked and J smirked. "Im gonna guess that you have a hangover and ended up side down." He stated and Thomas held his head. "Yeah will I slept well. So where are you going?" he asked and J smirked. "I'm headed to practice later today for the first time." He said and Thomas nodded. "Sweet." He said as he stood up. "Well are you going to ask Sally to come and watch you?" he asked and J nodded. "Already did. She is gonna meet me there." He said

Thomas got up and stretched as he headed to the kitchen. "Well nice to see someone is making you happy." He stated and J nodded. "Just wish others thought the same man." He said and Thomas sighed. "Dude the hell with them. If they don't care enough to let you be happy, then lose them. I get its hard to let some friends go but, if they are that cruel then why keep them?" he asked and J shrugged. "I don't know. Just not all of it was bad." He stated and Thomas patted his shoulder. "I get that but, apparently this was what you needed to know that they are not really your friends. Don't let yourself be subject to that." He said as he started to walk out the door. "J just remember this man. You are the boss not those losers." He stated and J nodded as he looked down and thought about what Thomas was right and apparently he needed to think about some things. He grabbed his phone and made a post to everyone and then shut off the facebook app. He looked at it and sat down. Sure was a pain in the ass to have to have so many fake friends and only a few real one. His phone went off and he saw it was a text from Sally. Looking at it she said she was on her way for the ball park. He smiled and got up as he grabbed the keys. He headed for the ball park and was not one bit worried about the facebook people.

He made it to the ball park and saw her standing there. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. "Thanks for coming." He said and she smiled. "You're welcome. Why would I not come. Also what was that for?" she asked and J smiled. "Just for actually taking the time to care." He stated and she smiled. "Always will." She stated back and then pulled him along. "Come on or you will be late for practice. That would not look good for you." She stated and he smiled as they headed into the ball park. Sure enough everyone was there and waiting for practice to start. Rick saw J and walked over. "There is out batter. How are you Mr. Williams?" he asked and J nodded. "Good and please call me J." he stated and shook Ricks hand. "Ok J it is. We are about to start. Miss why don't you go sit over there at the table. That way you will have a good view and be safe from being hit also." He stated and Angel went to sit down as J walked out onto the field with Rick. The rest stood around as he walked over. Rick nodded and clapped his hands. "Congrats to all of you from making the cut. You apparently have what it takes to make the team. Now after this next few days the work will get harder. Some of you will want to quit and most will. Those of you who stay will make it to the big times. The only question you have to ask yourself is how bad do you want this?" he stated and the rest nodded and looked at him. "Today is just an orientation. Go over some of the things that we need to learn about you and some info. So lets get started and get you all suited up." He said and blew his whistle. They followed him to the locker rooms for uniform and then headed back out. Anel took pics as best as she could of J in the uniform. She had to admit he looked good.

The practice lasted for three hours and then stopped. "We will continue next week. Same time and day everyone. Now go home and rest." He stated as they were dismissed. J looked over at Angel and smirked as she walked over. "Wow don't you look good." She stated and he laughed. "Yeah will still prefer my jeans and shirt." He stated and she laughed. "Oh come on a guy in uniform is hot." She said and wrapped her arms around him. "Is that a hint?" he asked with a smile and she laughed. "Never know it could very well be. However for now you need to get home and just enjoy the fact that you are here." She stated and he smiled as he gave her another kiss. "you are the best." He stated and she smiled. "So are you." She said back and they headed out to the trucks. Once they were he looked at her and grabbed his phone. "You know how to get to the river where the party was?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Good then meet me there." He stated and drove off. Soon they were both at the parking where they had parked the night of the party. Getting out he waved her over and took her hand as they walked down the path. "So what exactly made you want to be with me?" She asked and he shrugged. "I don't know. You just seemed more down to earth. You were not screaming over me and asking twenty questions about what I do." He stated and she looked at him. "Well that is because you are a human J. It would be hard to be where you are with your career and not be tackled. So I figured the best way to talk to you is how I do with others. By giving you respect." She stated and he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for that. It is definitely something I get very little from with others. It is nice to know someone out there doesn't care about money or fame but, just being there for someone who may need them." He stated and she nodded. "That's is something I promise to do for you. Anything or time that you need me I will do my all to be there or do it for you." She stated and he smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I have a hand full of people who I trust and believe in. They have been there for me and treat me like I was a regular person." He stated and then felt his phone go off. Reaching in his pocket he pulled it out and saw it was a text. He looked at it and laughed. "What is it?" she asked and he showed her the pic that was just sent to him of two little puppies. "This is my crazy and wacko little sister who sent this." He stated and Angel laughed. "Its very cute. How often does she send those?" she asked and he smiled. "Ha every day, that is why I said she is wacko. Its always a pic with a special message that she writes herself on them." He told her and she nodded. "Well nice to see that she cares so much for her older brother. Hopefully it's not just a act." She stated and J looked at her. "Its not an act trust me. I have talked to her about some things and she had never spilled it to others best to help me when needed." He stated and Angel smiled. "Good. So why have you brought us out here?" she asked and he shrugged. "Just to be where we first met. Even though we both didn't really care for the rest of that day but, when we started talking, my day got better." He stated and Angel nodded. "I agree on that. Mine was boring and full of just craziness over the party. So I just came to be alone around here near the river. Didn't expect to meet you down here. That was a surprise in itself." She stated and he laughed. "I have to agree with you on that. But hey it ended in one hell of a way." He said with a smirk and she shook her head. "You are silly and crazy there J." She stated and he hugged her closer as they walked down the path

Soon they were back at the cars and it was getting late. "Well I think its about time to be heading home J. I have work tomorrow." She stated and he nodded. "Yeah I should get home and check on my little girl. She is probably barking her head off at the door." He stated and Angel laughed. "Awe poor girl." She said and then hugged J. "Thanks for the great day and night out. It was nice to see you again and hang out." She stated and he hugged her back. "Hey anytime you want to hang or spend time together let me know. You have my cell phone." He stated and she nodded. "Well do J. It is great to see you smile and laughing." She stated and then gave him a kiss goodbye as she got in her car and drove off. J stood there for a bit and looked down. Taking his cell out he looked at the messages and laughed. "You are one coo koo person sis." He messaged back and she replied, "I learned from the best ;) "


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks and J was well on his way with the Braves. He had landed the spot as batter. He was just waking up this morning when he walked into the living room. There on the couch slept his baby girl. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her head and her tail started to wag. He laughed and walked into the kitchen as he started the coffee. Grabbing his pull over he walked to the door and opened it. Right when he did he was met with snow on the ground. "Holly hell." He stated and looked around as Baby Girl ran past him and into the snow. She barked as it was coming down and sneezed as it landed on her nose. He laughed and they started to walk down to the gate of the land. Once there he opened the mail box and grabbed the newspaper. Walking back up he read the headliner. Nothing seemed to be changing except the fact that a huge snow storm was heading their way. His phone went off and he looked at it. There were a few text messages that he needed to answer. Most were just wondering how he was doing with all the snow that had come down. As of now it was about a foot and still pouring. He answered the few back and then went back to reading the paper as they walked back up to the house. He was about halfway when the gate started to open. His hand went right to his handgun that was in the back of his pants that he always had. Watching the gate he was ready to shoot if he had too. However as soon as he saw the front of the chevy Silverado he relaxed. There was that same crazy Thomas that somehow seemed to know how to get in.

Thomas stopped and looked at him. "Well don't you look comfy." He stated and J shook his head as he walked over to the truck. "I swear I need to update the security of my property." He stated and Thomas looked at him. "What?" He asked and J smirked. "Cause if a idiot like you can just get pass it that easy, im doing something wrong." He stated and Thomas shook his head. "Ya know I was going to tell you to get in and I was going to give you a lift up to the house. Now I just think I will make you walk." He stated and took off. J looked at him in shock and shook his head. "That man is dead." He said to himself and started walking. When he reached the house Thomas was waiting and smiling. "So how was your walk?" he asked with a smirk. J looked at him and grabbed a handful of snow and made a snowball. He throw it at Thomas and hit him right in the back of the head. "Hey!" He shouted and J waved. "Howdy." He said back and Thomas narrowed his eyes as he made a snowball. Taking it he through it at J, who in turn ducked and it went right over his head. "You are a bas aim." He stated and Thomas smirked as J walked by. He took aim and throw it right at J's head. J stopped and looked back at him. "You sneaky little.." J opened the house door and ran inside as he locked Thomas out. "Hey open the door!" He shouted and J shook his head. "Nope." He went to turn on the porch light but it wouldn't turn on. "What the hell?" J stated and Thomas heard him. "Whats wrong man?" he asked from the outside of the door. J opened the door and looked at the front light as he flicked the switch. "The light wont work." He stated and Thomas went inside and flicked the hallway lights also. "Hmm neither are the hall lights man." He stated and J looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you serious?" he asked and he also flicked the hall lights. "What the fuck?" he asked.

Thomas went into the living room and tried to turn on anything that would come on. J went to the kitchen and saw the microwave and stove were off. "Oh come on…great the power is out." He stated and looked at his cell phone. "Thank god that thing is charged." He said as he went through and called up Angel and a few other people. He asked them if they had power and all of them answered with a no. He told each of them to come on over or that he would meet them. His sis and her friend were in Nashville for the night when the show hit. So she was stuck at motel without power. Angel was on her way over and he needed to have groceries for the black out. He went back inside the house and grabbed the keys. He told Thomas to stay that way when the others that were driving arrived someone would be here for them to get in. He took off to the store first and picked up some food and drinks. He headed out to the motel and picked up his sister and her friend. "Well howdy stranger." He said with a smile and she shook her head as she gave him a hug. "Finally. Now I don't have to sit there in the cold." She stated and he laughed. "I don't know. I could make you stay there." He stated and she dropped her jaw and slapped his arm. "Yes but, you care to much to make your sister sit here and freeze her ass off." She stated and he thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…again I don't know we aren't blood related." He stated with a smirk and she looked at him as she shook her head. "That hurt…and that hurt deep. Fine take the crappy truck and drive away. I rather freeze now." She stated and walked by him. He laughed and grabbed her. "Nope to late. I already drove all the way out here to come pick your ass up. So guess what…." He lifted her over his shoulder, "I'm picking your ass up." He stated and walked to the truck. "I swear J I am going to beat the crap out of you." She stated and all he did was laugh. He set her down at the door and her friend was cracking up laughing. She turned and slugged him in the arm. "Jerk." She stated and he smiled. "Anyways. J this is my friend Mary." She stated and he nodded to her and shook her hand. "Hey nice to meet you." She nodded and said, "Same here." He looked at his sis and smirked. "So you going to get in the truck or no?" he asked and she opened the door. "I still say you are a pain in the ass." She stated and he just shook his head. "Any you are friends with her why?" he asked Mary and Mary stated to crack up. "Cause she is silly." She stated and J laughed. "More like nuts." He stated and Sam (his sister) grabbed a handful of snow and hit him. He turned around and glared at her. "That's it!" he shouted and walked over to the her. She jumped in the truck and locked the door. He shook his head and glared. They soon were back in the truck and headed back to his place.

Once they were back at his places they helped him take the food and drinks in. After that J introduced everyone to each other and then headed out to turn the backup generator on. Thomas went with him to hold the flash light. Once he had that up and running they went back into the house and got everyone settled down. Sam went into the kitchen and whipped up a nice dinner for everyone. Chicken, corn bread, green beans, and mash-potatoes. She then made some sweet tea to go with it. J looked at the food and back at her. "And you don't live here why?" he asked and she just laughed. "Cause this is the first time I have ever cooked here." She stated and he nodded. They all got a plate and then started to eat. Once they took a bit she asked how it was and they all agreed it was great. "New plan, you visit more." J stated and she shook her head. They turned the tv on and all started to watch a movie. Later on they started to head to bed on by one. Soon it was just Sam, J, Thomas, and Angel up. Thomas and J got into a debate and ended up with Thomas in a head lock. Sam and Angel were cracking up laughing at them. At one point J went outside without them knowing and Thomas was looking for him. He went over to the tv and flicked through the tv channels. He was watching on view of the property while Angel and Sam were in the kitchen cleaning up. All of a sudden a scream was heard. Sam came out and looked at him. "What the heck is going on?" She asked and Angel looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I swear I saw a figure in the back yard." He stated and Sam shook her head. "It was probably J." she stated and he shook his head. "No it looked weird." He stated and Angel covered her mouth not trying to laugh. "Sounds like J." Sam stated and Angel cracked up at that comment. "I don't know but that this is creepy. Now where is J?" he asked and they both shrugged. "I don't know. He is somewhere around here." Angel stated and soon enough the door opened to the house. J came walking in with Baby Girl. Thomas looked at him and pointed to the tv. "Dude I swear there is a ghost on this land." He stated and J looked at him like he had totally lost it. "Thomas what in the hell are you talking about." He asked and Thomas rewound the tape and played it again. "See look for yourself." He said and showed him the clip. Sure enough there was a weird looking thing on the screen.

"Well holy shit man you weren't kidding." He stated with his jaw dropped. "See I told you that I saw something." He stated and J nodded. "Ok one, I believe you. Second, Ahhh!" he shouted and both the girls laughed. "ok I agree that is scary as hell to see that thing walking around." She stated and Sarah nodded. "I know I aint going outside at night anytime soon." She stated and Sam nodded. J looked at him and smirked. "Its just a ghost girls. It aint going to hurt you." He stated and just then the power went out. Both girls screamed and jumped. They grabbed each other and then the lights came back on. J looked over and smiled. "Awe aint that cute." He stated and both the girls smiled at him. "So, If Im your sister then im her sis also." Sam stated and Angel smiled. J looked at the tv and saw that it was frozen on the figure. "Ok that is creepy" he stated as he tried to turn the tv off. It wouldn't shut off, so he reached behind the tv and unplugged it. That's when Angel and Sam hugged again and tight. The tv was still on and the image. "What in the hell is going on here?!" J asked as he looked at the tv and then back at Thomas. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what is going on here." He stated and J looked at the tv. "I have no idea but this tv needs to shut of dear God." He said as he pointed at it. Just then it went off and he looked at it with a scared shitless look on his face. "Uh…..alright then." He stated and looked over at the girls. "We never saw that deal?" they just nodded while they still had each other in a hug. "I think its time to go to bed and forget all about this J. Cause that sure in hell scared the shit out of me." Thomas stated and J nodded. He looked back at the tv and then at them. "Last thing I need is to be in some damn poltergeist movie." He stated and they all laughed. "Oh yeah laughed now since the demon possessed tv is off. I see how you all are." He stated and headed into the kitchen. "Awe come on bro you know we still love you." Sam stated and he just laughed. Thomas looked at her and shook his head. "So temperamental isn't he." He stated and Angel giggled as they went into the kitchen. J looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Some girlfriend, best friend, and sister you all are. Pick on the one who killed the evil tv." He stated and Angel hugged him. "Oh come on Mr. Grumpy Gills." Stated Sam as she grabbed a cup and got some more tea. He looked at her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Call me that again and I swear I will tell Ma that you are a rude and immature brat." He stated and she just shook her head and grabbed her drink. He shook his head and grabbed under her arms. "Hey!" she screamed and Sarah started laughing. "Nice to see that you two are good brother and sister." She stated and J nodded. "Shes a alright sis." He stated and Sam laughed. "Just like he is an alright brother." Angel shook her head and smiled. "Either way it is nice." She stated. They finished the night when everyone going to bed after that strange and creepy experience.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day when J woke up. was asleep in the bed next to him and he looked at the clock. It said that it was around eleven in the morning. He got up and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. Walking into the bathroom he splashed water over his face. That woke him up more than anything. Walking back out into the bedroom he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Placing a Georgia Bulldog's hat on he walked out onto the hallway. Stopping in the room across the wall he walked in and checked up on his sis. Looking in he saw that she wasn't in the room. "Hmm now where in the world could that wacko be?" he thought to himself as he shut the door and headed down the hall. Walking down the stairs he stopped at the next room and saw that Thomas was still asleep. "That's not a surprise." He stated and headed into the kitchen. The coffee pot was on and the newspaper was on the counter. Looking around he smirked. "Ok I am totally lost. Where is that girl?" he wondered as he walked around the house. Just then the door opened and Baby Girl came running into the house. She ran up to him and he smiled. "Hey girl." He stated as he knelt down and petted her. Then Sam walked in and he smiled. "So where did you head off to sneaky?" he asked and she shook her head. "Nowhere just took Baby Girl out. She saw that I was up. So I took her out to the bathroom." She stated and J nodded. "Well thank you for taking care of my girl. Also for the coffee and morning paper." He stated.

Sam walked over and shook her head as he stood up. "Hey no need to thank me big bro." she stated and gave him a hug. "Good morning by the way." She added and he hugged her back. "Ya know I think I like these more then those silly text message hugs. There are so much more warmer." He stated and she laughed. "Well I would hope so. I'm not a phone so I am supposed to be warmer." She stated and he nodded. "That is true sis. Cant ever win a argument with you can I?" he asked and she slapped his arm. "Well there is one kind of argument but, I rather not talk about it." She stated and he smiled and rubbed her back. "Good cause I don't allow sad faces in my house. If so I would have to kick you out." He said with a laugh and she rolled her eyes. "Hard to be sad with a coo koo brother like you." She added and he smirked. He grabbed two cups and poured some coffee for the both of them. He handed her a cup and then grabbed the newspaper. Sally went ahead and started to make breakfast. The smell of beacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the air.

It was about five minutes later that Thomas walked into the kitchen followed by Angel. She walked up to J and gave him a kiss good morning. Thomas sat down at the table and laid his head down. "Rough night there buddy?" J asked and Thomas looked at him. "I couldn't sleep after that freaky ass thing we saw on the tv." He stated and J nodded. "Well I slept well." J stated and Angel laughed. "I bet since all I heard was a snoring thing next to me." She stated and Sam cracked up laughing. "Ha ha so you snore do you big bro?" she asked and J glared at her. "Thank you Angel. Just what my sister needed, more ammo against me." He stated as he took a drink. Angel and Sam looked at each other and winked. They had become good friends since they started to talk. Finally seeing each other instead of over the phone was a lot easier for them to talk. "Hey I have an idea. Sam you can work anywhere in the united states and be in the medical field correct?" Angel asked and Sam nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?" she stated and Angel looked at J. "How about we let Sam live with us in the guest house and she can work for you on the other career." She stated and J thought for a few minutes. "I don't know. I mean it's one being my sister but, having to work for me is another." He stated and Angel slapped his arm. "J now look she wouldn't be much of a employee as a partner. She will be able to handle all the emergency things that happen with you and around that other side of your career. If something goes wrong you have someone that you trust there to take care of it. Hell give her a jacket that says the name of your team and a walkie." She stated and J thought about it for a few. Sam looked at her brother confused about how in the world he would take that statement from her. "Well does make since and helps to have someone I would know not to kill me….sure, Ill add her." He stated and Sam looked at him shocked. "Uh you don't have to." She stated and J smirked. "Why would it kill you to have to listen to me?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "See it would! Haha ok just for that reason, you are hired." He stated and Sam laughed.

She took some plates out and made them for the rest. After everyone had a plat she made hers. Walking over she slapped J's hand as he started to eat. "AHH!" He shouted, "What the hell?" he asked and she smiled. "Grace before you eat." She stated and he rubbed his hand. "Fine." He stated and they all bowed their heads. "Lord we thank you for this food and letting us wake up. Thank you for family and friends that we love. Amen. Now you may eat." She stated and he smirked as he stated to eat. Angel smiled and nodded to Sam as she stated also. Thomas took a bite and smiled. "Man if she can cook like this don't ever get rid of her." He stated and J laughed. "Well Im sure ma has taught her how to work around in the kitchen." He stated and Sam nodded. "She sure did. I know how to cook a lot of things." She stated and Angel smiled. "You will have to teach me how to." She stated and Sam smiled. "Well of course I will. I know how to make a lot of southern foods." She stated. J and Thomas looked at her and Angel cracked up laughing. "I think that just got you a permeate stay here sis." Angel stated and Sam cracked up laughing with her. "I guess I won't say that I know how to sow and everything else then." She added and Angel was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you have her come live here sooner?" Thomas asked and J shrugged. "I didn't know that she could do all of that. I though all she knew how to do was write stories and draw." He stated. Angel looked at her. "You write Sam?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Yes. I write stories of all kinds." She answered and Angel nodded. "I will have to see them someday. If J is reading them don't see why I wouldn't like them." She stated and J looked at Sam. That was more of a her and his thing between each other. If he wanted a story he knew he could ask his sis and she would give it to him. So Sam could see that he was not too thrilled with the idea. "Well I will have to write a story and let you read it in email Angel. I don't have any other way for you to read them." She stated and saw a smirk on the corner of J's mouth. That took care of their problem. Angle smiled and they went back to talking.

Half an hour later J got a phone call from Rick. Answering it he went into the living room and onto the front porch. "Hey Rick what can I do for you?" he asked. "Hey wanted to tell you that we have scheduled out first game in three days. It's a small game but, it is a warm up for when the season come in. So we need you to be at the ball field in Chicago ready to play." He stated and J nodded. "Ok will I guess I need to start getting ready and have a way there and back." He stated and Rick sighed. "Thank you J for joining the team. With you on our side I know we will have a chance of winning." He stated and j smiled. "Thanks Rick for calling me. I will go and start to pack and get things in order before I leave here. Hey one thing, uh I have two people that I want to bring with me when I travel with the team. What all do I have to do for that?" he asked and Rick laughed. "Nothing at all. Bring them with you. You have a limit of who can come with you and two is the limit." He stated and J smiled. "Ok cause one is my girlfriend and the other is my sister and emergency provider." He stated. "We do have a fine group of emergency providers here if you many need." He stated and J answered, "Yeah but my sis I trust not to do anything and she is well trained in this." He stated and Rick agreed to it. J hung up the phone and headed back into the living room

He told everyone how he had to plan a trip to Chicago and be ready for the first warm up game. So He go Thomas to watch the house as him Angel and Sam packed for their trip to Chicago. Sam didn't have much she had to pack since she was already down at J's visiting. So she got packed and helped J and Angel get their things together. Once they were ready they set everything that they needed next to the door for tomorrow morning. That night none of them could sleep well at all. They were all excited for the game and the trip. J was the one who's mind was going ninty to nothing. This would be the first game under the team and he was excited and nervous all at one. What if he messed up and this was not something he wanted to do? Then what? He would have to go back to his old career. Which hey he liked don't get him wrong but, it was nice to be away from that for a bit. There were only that handful of people that were still talking to him after he decided to give this a try. So he got on his phone and looked around to see what everyone was up too. He laughed when he saw that his sister was on. Smiling he wrote a post that said "Sis **Sam **I know you are on. GO TO BED!" He clicked the post button and started to laugh. She liked the post and then commented on the post as well. "ME?! Look who is talking Mr. Smarty Britches." J stated to chuckled and covered his mouth to keep from waking Angel up. He then liked her comment and put a wink face under her comment. That's when the others started to comment on the post and he told them what was going on. Sam stayed up with him also as they talked away. A few of the other people started to make arguments with him and he sighed. Why is it there is always someone who is either, jealous or wants to pick a fight with someone. He took the phone and stated "Im logging off for a bit." And then left the room and headed down stairs. He grabbed his pack of smokes and headed out back onto the patio. Taking one out he light it and took a hit.

Soon there was the sound of the sliding glass door behind him. He jumped a bit and looked to see who it was. Sam smiled and shut the door behind her. J looked back down at the ground and took another hit. He waited a bit and blow out his nose. "Hey sis." He stated and she waved. She took her phone out and texted him. Soon his phone went off and he looked at it and saw there was a text from her and read it, "How are you today?" He looked at her and laughed. "Really? Im standing right here." He stated and she laughed. "That's the point. I wanted to see you laugh. It's better than seeing you upset." She stated and she shook his head. "Ya know, you are the funniest person I have ever met. Plus unlike the others, you actually care." He stated and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well what is the point of having a short five minute of fame with someone, compared to a life time of memories and friendship?" She asked and he nodded. "To bad others don't see it like that. Just wish all of it would stop and people wouldn't argue over the stupidest shit possible. I mean come on over who I talk to the most to and who I don't? Thank god they don't know that I text you, cause lord knows what would happen then." He stated and Sam laughed as she walked over and took the pack of cigarettes out of his hands. She pulled one out and light it. Taking a smoke she looked at him and smiled. "Ya know what? I honestly don't give a flying rat's ass what those other people think. They can get mad, jealous, call me names, block me, whatever. As long as I have a way to talk to and protect my brother, that's all I care about." Taking another hit and added, "Plus if they are doing all of those things that I said, then that means I am actually being the sister that I should be." She stated and he laughed. She looked at the smokes and laughed. "Marlboro Red huh?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah Why?" he asked and she pulled out her pack and smiled. Taking one out she turned and put it in his pack. Then turning back around she handed it to him and said, "I added one of my Marlboro Blacks to the pack. When you get to it you will know." He looked at the pack and back at her.

"So you want me to play Russian Rullet with my smokes?" He asked and she nodded. "Yep and we will see when you pick that one." She stated and he smirked. "You know all I have to do is take them out and look them over." He stated and she waved at him to go ahead. He opened the container and looked through them. He then looked back at her. "Alright fine so they all look alike. Still don't mean that I won't know when I smell the smoke." He stated and she laughed. "Oh you will know alright when you take that first hit." She stated and he glared at her. "Add what did you take one of mine when you have some of your own?" he asked and she smirked. "Cause you had yours out and easy to get too. Mine were in my back pocket and I didn't want to get them." She stated and he rolled his eyes. "Be glad I love you sis cause sometimes I swear you are annoying." He stated and Sam laughed. "Awe you do care about me." She stated and gave him a hug. He shook his head and laughed. "Thanks for being a good sister." He stated and she smirked. "Well remember this brother. No matter what anyone else says, you are a great guy. You care so much for others and no matter what you have a big heart. Yeah it gets beaten and abused a lot but, don't ever lose it. It is what makes you who you are and how special you are. I could never ask for a better older brother then the one I have now. I also know that if I ever need someone to talk to I can talk to you." She stated and he hugged her back. "Thanks sis." With that said she smiled and slapped his arm. "Now come on we need to head to bead and Im sure if Sarah woke up and saw you gone she would freak." She said and he laughed. "Why can't a heart to heart with you ever last longer than three minutes? After you are either cracking a joke or beating me." He stated and she laughed. "What kind of sister would not pick on her older brother from time to time. Plus you love it." She stated and they headed back in the house as J shook his head. He finally went to bed and had the alarm set for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around six am when the alarm went off to the clock. Reaching over J hit the snooze button and sat up on bed. "God I hate this part." He stated to himself as he got up and headed over to the closet. He took out some clothes and got changed. Leaning over he gently shook Angel. "Hey baby come on time to get up." He stated and she moved around. "Hmm, J what time is it?" she asked and he told her six am. She nodded and slowly sat up. "Alright Im up." She stated and he chuckled. "I'm going to go wake sis up and get her going as well." He stated and headed out of the room. She just nodded and got up to change. J made his way over to his sisters room and knocked on the door. "Sis time to wake up." He stated and didn't hear anything. He knocked again and then said, "Sis you up? Im coming in." He opened the door and went into the bedroom. Turning the light on he looked and saw she wasn't there. The bed was made and everything. "What the hell?" he asked and he backed out of the room and went down the stairs. The coffee pot was on and Sam was there cooking breakfast. "Well good morning sunshine." She stated with a smile and J looked at her confused and checked his watch. "Sis its about six fifteen in the morning. How the hell are you wide eyed and bushy tailed?" He asked and she smiled. "I always wake up at six in the morning. I just normally would go back to bed. However since we have to be on the road, I just decided to get up." She stated and he shook his head. "Damn sis if you can do that then you are great for the job." He said and she laughed. "Now go get Angel and come back down for breakfast. We are not going to hit the road with a empty stomach." She stated and he smirked as he turned around and went back upstairs. "Angel you ready?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom. "Yeah just fixing the bed." She said as she put the pillows back on the bed and straightened the blanket. He shook his head at her also and went into the bathroom. Turning the water on he splashed his face and sighed. "God I hate mornings!" he shouted and Angle cracked up laughing and so did Sam down stairs who had heard him. He came back out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he took a seat at the table. Sam poured him a cup and set it in front of him. Angel walked in and she asked her what she wanted to drink. She told her some tea and Sam got it for her. "Here you go. Breakfast is almost ready." She stated and Angel told her thanks. J had his head resting on his arms on the table. Sam walked over and rubbed his back. "J are you ok?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah just tired. Didn't sleep all that well last night. Not that it's a shock to me." He stated and Angel looked at his sis. Sam got some plates and made them as she set them in front of J and Angel. After she made hers and sat down. They all talked a bit during breakfast then got ready to leave.

Sam took the keys and called driving first. J tried to argue with her on the matter but quickly lost that battle. She grabbed the keys and they all headed to the truck. J made sure the house was locked before he left to the truck. Thomas was going to be over later that day to keep track of the house and his baby. He got into the truck and they headed to the airport to catch their flight to Chicago. Sally listened to where J told her to go and once they were there they turned the tickets in and bored the plane. Soon they were in the air and on their way. J was in a seat next to Angel and Sam was across the alley with another guy. J looked over at his sis and smirked. "Seems Sam made a friend. " He stated to Angel, who looked over and saw Sam and the guy laughing. "Well its nice to see she has someone to talk to on the trip." She stated and J put his arm around her. "Yeah. Last thing I want is my sis to be bored and feeling alone on this trip." He stated and Angel nodded. "Hey never know, she could find someone on this trip." She stated and J looked at her. "If she does, I swear the man better be good." He stated and Angel laughed. "Do I sense a over protectiveness coming over you?" she asked and J looked at her. "I know me and her are not blood siblings but, she is a very good friend and just treats me well like a sister would. I don't want to see some stupid ass guy hurt her. Plus I know what is really happening deep down in her. Trust me all the laughing and smiling is a act most the time." He stated and Angel looked at him. "Are you serious? But she seems like a great person to talk to and get to know." She stated and J nodded. "That's what I thought when she first told me. I couldn't believe that she was like that. Hell she didn't even tell me straight forward, instead she just hint around about it." He told her and Angel shook her head. "Well now I'm hoping whatever guy she goes with acts right." She stated and J laughed. "Is that the sister mode coming on ?" he asked and she slapped his arm. "Don't start Mr. Smarty Pants." She stated and he chuckled. The rest of the plane ride was talking, sleeping, and J on facebook. Once they landed it was a different story.

They landed and Rick was waiting there at the gate. He walked up and shook J's hand. "Hey Jason. It is nice to see you here. So who all is here with you?" He asked and J introduced Rick to Angel and Sam. "This is Angel my girlfriend and this is Sam my sister. She is also the one I told you that I wanted to be my emergency provider." He stated and Rick nodded as he shook their hands. "Thank you two for coming along. Hope you enjoy your trip." He stated and then looked at J. "The game will start tonight at about six. You three will be staying in the Embassy Suites. They have two rooms rented out. One for you and Angel and one for Sam." He stated and J nodded. "Ok sounds like a plan." He stated and rick gave him the room keys. He handed one to Sam and she took it. They walked over to the limo and got into it. It was about five minutes until they were at the hotel. Once there they all went to their rooms. J and Angel opened the door and J flopped onto the bed. "God im so tired." He stated and Angel laughed. "Im sure you are. Why don't you take a nap J." She stated and J nodded as he got more comfortable on the bed. She walked out of the bedroom part of the area and into the living room. She turned on the tv and started to watch something.

In the room two door downs Sam was getting settled in. While she was there was a knock on the door and she walked over to it. Looking through the peek hole she saw it was Angel. Opening the door and looked at her lost. "What are you doing over here?" She asked and Angel smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" she asked and Sam looked down and then back at her. "Uh, yeah sure, come on in." she said and opened the door more for her to walk in. Once she was Sam shut the door and Angel looked around. She saw there was a picture on the counter and saw it was a family. "Is this your family?" she asked and Sam nodded and looked down. "Yeah, they um, they are back in my home state." She said and Angel looked at her. She knew something was up. "Sam what is wrong?" she asked and Sam smiled. "Ha nothing is wrong. Just tired is all. I didn't sleep well either last night. " She answered and Angel still didn't believe her. "Hey you know you can tell me anything that you want. I won't tell anything." She told her and Sam tried to smile and shook her head. "I rather not talk about it and just say we did." Sally told her and Angel sighed. "Sam please talk to me about what us wrong. I know what really is wrong cause J told me. How you put on a act of being happy and smiling. That you are hurting deep down. How you are depressed." She stated. Sam looked at her and was confused. "He you what?" she asked and Angel looked at her. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "Nothing Sam. He told me nothing." She stated and grabbed her room key. "I have to get back." She stated and went back to their room. Angel just looked at the door and shook her head. That was not what she wanted to happen. She was on the edge before Sam came over and now she was just neck deep. Angel went back into the room and was pacing. Oh boy she knew she had done something she probably shouldn't have done. She ran her hands through her hair and was biting her nails. "God what is J gonna do?" she wondered.

It was time for the game and J was dressed. He was in the locker room with the team. The couch came in and gave them some prep talk and what to watch for on the field. J know all about this from playing in high school. They broke up and headed out onto the field. The area was filled with only local people. They cheered as the home town team came out and then some cheered as they came out. Looking around he saw Angel sitting in a sectioned off area. Looking near the dugout for his team was Sam. She had on her jacket that marked her as a emergency provider. He walked over to the dugout and up to her. "Hey sis do you have the walkie that they were told to give you?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah." She stated and showed him as she looked out onto the field. J noticed something was off with her and didn't like it. "Hey I got to go and check around to make sure I know where to flag the local providers into the area." She said and walked off. "Wait…" but she turned the corner, "um ok. Hmm wonder what had gotten into her?" he asked himself and then the whistle was blown. He looked at the team and back where Sam had walked off. He stood there for a bit. "Williams get over here!" shouted Rick and He sighed as h ran out to the field. They were give then play and the game started. He grabbed a bat and walked up to the plate. Kicking his feet in the dirt he gripped the bat and got ready for the pitch. The pitcher looked at him with a smirk and throw one by him. He didn't move and glared at the pitcher. The next one was ready and J growled a bit. The throw and he swung. It was a hit and the ball went flying over the area. Watching it he watched it. "ITS GOING, ITS GOING,….GONE!" Shouted one of the announcers. "Looks like a home run for the Braves." He stated and J took his run around the field. The game continued. "Back at the plate is Jason Williams. He had scored one home run for the Braves. Let's see if he can keep up the score." Stated one of the announcers. J took the plate and tapped the bat on it. There was a new pitcher up and he was ready. He got ready and threw a speed ball. J looked at him and saw that this one wasn't playing. He got great again and….a second one went by. J stopped and called time. "Time has been called on the Braves batter Jason. Seems he's not used to local twisted arm Jack." He stated and the unpire came over to J. "What is he?" he asked and the umpire laughed. "He is a new kid from the local college. He has scored some winnings for the local team with the twist." He stated and J nodded. "Alright." He stated and walked back to the plate. "Come on bitch. I know how you play know." He stated to himself as he got ready. The pitcher laughed and threw the last ball. J watched it and swung the bat. There was a loud crack and the ball went flying. "The ball is high…its…Gone. Another home run for the Braves yet again." J ran and stopped on home plate. It was another win for them. The game continued and the game ended braves 17 and Chicago 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the game was finished J looked around. Angel came running over and gave him a hug. "that was a great game J." she stated and he hugged her back. "Thanks baby. It was nice to actually be playing on the team." He stated and Rick came over. "And that right there is why you are our lead batter. 17 what a wonderful score. You just showed this home town and state that the Braves have a weapon." He stated and J laughed. "Rick this was the first game. Don't be jumping ahead so fast. It could have just been luck." J stated and Rick shook his head. "No me picking up a hundred dollar bill on the way to my car is luck. You are pure talent." He stated and J just laughed. "Well we will see you in three days. There is another game here and its against the state team." He stated and j nodded. "Also don't worry the rooms at the hotel are booked still." He added and J thanked him. They started to walk to the exit of the field and one of the other stand by emergency was walking past him. "Hey have you happen to have seen my sister Sam,?" he asked the guy. He thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers. "Last time I saw her she was headed to the concession stand." He stated and J nodded. "Thanks very much. Come on I need to talk to her." He said as he pulled Sarah along. She was not in any hurry for J to talk to Sally. Cause she still had what she did fresh on her mind.

Sam was standing by the concession stand and saw that J and Angel has just walked out of the arena. She ducked her headed and headed out the front of the building. She waved down a taxi and got in. As she was leaving Rick caught her eyes and looked at her lost. She was headed back to the hotel. J and Angel made it to the concession stand and he looked around. "I don't see her do you?" he asked and Angel looked around. "No I don't." she said with some concern. Ok now she was starting to get worried over Sam. It was one thing for her to be mad at her but, she didn't want anything to happen to her. Besides the fact that if something did all hell would break lose for her with J. She could see the worry in his face as he looked around for his little sis. "God I cant lose her. If I don't Im going to go nuts….oh my god what if ma finds out. No…no we will find her. Think J, you are upset for some god forsaken reason. What would you do?" he said to himself and Angel looked at him like he had lost his mind. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked and she shook her head. "J you are not a woman. First thing we are not going to want to be anywhere near the person. Second we are going to leave without them knowing." She said and they headed out to the front of the building. Rick came over and sighed. "If you are looking for Sam, she just took off in a taxi. I believe she is on her way back to the hotel." He stated and J sighed. "Thank you Rick." He stated and right before he could take off, he grabbed his arm. Leaning in he whispered, "Whatever is wrong with her, she was crying while the taxi took off." J looked at Rick confused and then thanked him.

He made it to the limo and got in with Angel. "What did rick have to say?" she asked and he looked at her lost. "He said that when Sam was leaving she was upset. That she was crying in the taxi she took." He stated and she looked at him hurt. Ok this had gone to far. She had done crossed the line now that Sam was upset. She should have never told her that J told what was really wrong with her. Now she had a worry of what happened to Sam. God what if they went back to the hotel and she was not there. Or worse she had done up and left back home and didn't speak to J anymore. Then she would be stuck with the anger and furry of J when he finds out. She bit her bottom lip and was about to say something when J spoke, "God please Sam be at the hotel. If she had done left or worse I don't think I can take it. Shit please don't let someone have kidnaped her. No don't think that. She wouldn't let that happen to herself. Just please be there." Angel looked down and decided now was not the time to do that. They soon made it back to the hotel and j took off out of the car. He ran up to the room and grabbed a door key to Sam;s room. Angel was walking up to their room when he came out and walked by her. She looked at him confused. Taking the key he swiped it and headed into Sam's room. "SAM!" He shouted as he went into the bathroom and looked . "Sam come out please!" he shouted again and Angel stood near the entrance of the door. She looked at J and sighed. He heard her and stopped. "Excuse me? Is me freaking out about where my little sister is boring to you?" he asked with a blank face. Angel swallowed and shook her head. "Nno J. Why didn't you tell me you had a key to her room?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head. "Really? You are going to go all jealous girlfriend over my sister?!" he asked with anger and she shook her head. "Im not jealous." She said and then mumbled under her breath, " and shes not really your sister." J was looking for a note when he heard part of that. He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his blood boil. Looking at her Angel saw the anger and gulped. "What?" he asked and she shook her head. "Nothing J." She stated and he shook his head. "No what did you say huh? Not really my sister? So is that what you think? You think just cause she is not my blood sister that I shouldn't care for her just the same?" he asked and she shook her head. "J that is not what Im saying." She stated as she walked back against a wall. He looked down at her. "Maybe you need to go back to the room and figure out just what it means to have compassion. Cause if you cannot have it for my little sister, who is someone she is not familiar with, then how do you plan on having it for me?" He said sternly and walked out of Sam's room. Angel just stood there and replayed the words in her head. What he had said cut deep and sad thing was he was right. Why in the hell would she feel jealous over someone who he considers his sister and she acts like one. Maybe she was a bit cold hearted. Sam had made her laugh and treated her nice the whole time they were together. Now here Sam was upset all cause her big mouth opened. She went to the door and looked out the hallway. J was walking down it. She sighed and went back into Sam's room and looked around for anything of help.

J was pacing in the elevator as he ran his fingers through his hair. "God what did this have to happen. Shit now I also have to tell Angel im sorry for the harsh words that I said." He stated as he stepped out of the elevator and headed to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am….ma'am?" he asked and the clerk looked at him. "Yes how may I help you sir?" she asked and he sighed. "Have you seen the second woman that was with me? She had a emergency personnel jacket on. She is my sister and I can't have anything happen to her. Please tell me you have seen her." He stated and panted. She could tell that he was upset and worried. She held her hand up and said, "One moment please. Let me check the cameras." She went to the back and J looked around as he was waiting. She came back around and told him, "It looked like she had walked by here a few minutes ago before you arrived. Then she went to the back of the hotel." She stated and J nodded as he took off in a run. "Thank you!" She smiled and nodded. He ran to the back door of the building and looked both ways. "Uh god left or right?" he asked and then took off to the right. While he was he heard a cry from behind him. "Shit, ok its that way." He said as he took off back to the left. Walking he heard the crying get louder and louder. Soon he saw someone sitting on the side of the curb. Walking up slowly he reached down and grabbed their shoulders. They jumped and looked up at him. "J what are you doing out here?" It was Sam and J sighed. She whipped her face and looked away as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me?" he asked as he held her close. "Why? Wait were you worried about me?" she asked and he nodded. "Why? All I am is just some random person. Im not ever your blood sister." She stated and he shook his head. "Sam you are my sister, blood or not. You have kept my secrets and never told. You are always wondering how I am doing and you freak out when I don't talk for a few days. Yeah a friend would do the same but you care a lot more. Plus you have been begging me for my contact number." He stated and looked at her. "You are my sister weather you like it or not sis." He added and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now please tell me what is wrong." He said and she looked at him and sighed. "Nothing J just forget abut it." She said as she started to get up. "Oh no that's not going to fly with me. I'm tired of the nothing bull shit." He said and grabbed her pants pocket. "Sit and tell me. We are not leaving here until you do. Im your older brother and I have the right to know when my sister is upset and why." He stated and she sighed as she looked down. "Im mad at you." She said and he looked at her lost. "Me? Why are you mad at me?" he asked and she started to have tears in her eyes again. "Cause you told the secret that I never want anyone else to know but you." She said and J had to think for a minute. "Sam what are you talking about?" he asked and she looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You told Angel that the majority of the time I am faking being happy. That I am always depressed." She said and the tears fell. J looked at her completely lost. "What where did you hear that?" he asked and she whipped her eyes. "Angel told me that you told her. I trusted you not to tell anyone." She said and cried harder. J was in shock. Yeah he had told Angel but he had told her never to let Sam know that he told her. Now he had a new problem with Angel. He grabbed Sam and rubbed her arm. "Sam Im sorry. I accidently did when we were on the plain and saw you talking to that guy. It was nice to see you smile and I told her that I hardly ever see it." He said and Sam looked at him. "I get that but I know your sister. She needs to realize that I am not after you. Hell only way that would ever be in my mind is if you ever asked." She said and J laughed. "You are a great friend and trust me I will be talking to Angel. Now please come on and come back in and lets get some sleep agree?" he asked and she looked at him and nodded. "Thanks J. Only one who cares that I know of." She said and they got up and walked back up to the rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

They made it back up to the rooms and J made sure Sam was in bed before he left. Taking his key to her room he put it in his back pocket and headed to his room. Opening the door he walked in and saw Angel on the couch. He sighed and shut the door. Walking over he turned the tv off and sat down next to her. She looked down and didn't make eye contact with him. "Angel look im sorry for going off before." He stated and she still didn't look at him. "I shouldn't have gotten mad and went off on you like that. I was worried about my sister and didn't take the fact that you have feelings into mind. Im sorry." He said as he rubbed her thigh. She looked at him and sighed. "J im sorry also. She is your sister and me getting upset over her is not something that I should be doing. " she said and He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks." He said and then looked at her. She smiled and leaned up as she placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and smiled. His hands moved to her sides as he pulled her closer to him and leaned over her. She moved and laid back against the couch. His hand slid down from her waist to the back of her knee and moved between her legs. He kissed from the corner of her mouth down to her neck. She had her hands on his sides and slid them up under it. He smirked and ran his hand back up her leg and under her shirt. She moaned and moved further down on the couch. He stopped and pulled her shirt off her and kissed her on her lips again as he unhooked her bra. Once that was on the floor he laid her back down and kissed down the center of her neck to the center of her chest. She bit her lip as she had her hands on his shoulders. He took her right breast in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. She moaned and licked her lips. His other hand moved and massaged the other side as his free hand moved down into her pants. Slipping between her legs he started to rub her clit. She arched her back and moved down closer to his touch. "Mmm and when was the last time we did this?" she moaned and he laughed as he moved to the other side. "I would say awhile." He stated and nipped her. She ran arched her back and his worked on taking her pants off. She helped him and he kissed from the center of her chest and down. Leaving little kisses on his way. She moaned and closed her eyes. He kissed down her right thigh and back up. Smirking he teased her and breathed right one her but, instead started to kiss up her left thigh. "J please." She begged and he looked up at her. "Please what?" he asked and she moaned. "Please stop teasing." She stated and he laughed as he ran his tongue alone her. She shivered and laid flat against the couch. "mm" was all she said as he grabbed her legs and licked against her again. Rolling his tongue on her clit. She moved her hips and he laughed as he put his tongue in her and sucked her. She was in a full head spin and he loved to see her break. Her hands ran through his hair as he switched between licking and sucking on her. Moving he looked up at her and he sucked and nipped on her clit. She laid her head back and moaned, "J you are evil." He just laughed and kissed back up to her neck. She moved her hands to his pants and slipped her hand into them. Grabbing him she moved her hand along him. He moaned against her neck and leaned against her. She smiled and kissed his neck as she continued to rub him. He moved against her hand and her hips. She moaned and then squeezed him a bit. "Uh fuck." He moaned and she laughed. "Not so funny on the other end is it?" she asked with a smirk and he looked down at her and smirked. Leaning in he nipped her ear and whispered. "Just wait. It only gets wilder from here." She smiled and helped him slip out of his pants. Leaning down he kissed her hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist and moved against her. She moaned and her breathing was faster at feeling him against her. They both had their eyes closed and were in a whole different world. Running his right hand down between then he rubbed her and she moved. Smirking he ran his tongue into her mouth and moved into her. She broke the kiss and moaned, "Uh mm." J swallowed and looked down as he moved against her. "mm shit." He moaned as he started to kiss her neck again. She bit her lip and moved down against him each time he thrusted into her. He ran his hand along her leg and put it around his waist as he moved deeper into her. Angel was at a lost for words as she felt him moving. He was working her and doing it right. She felt an electric shock run through her. She arched her back as she grabbed his arms. He knew she was closed and was gonna make it a rough one for her. Leaning back he put her right leg up on his shoulder and grabbed her hips. She had her eyes closed tight and was moaned, "Please, uh god fuck yes." J laughed and went faster. Soon that same shock took him and he closed his eyes. Few more moves and they both broke down. "Ah shit mmm Jason." She moaned and he bit his lip as he came. She was right there with him. He groaned and pushed in hard. After they both were panting hard. She went limp under him and he was shaking as he tried to keep himself up. Angel looked and saw him shaking. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down against her. He went onto his forearms as she kissed him softly. He moaned and ran his hand along her cheek. Pulling back he smiled and kissed her lips again. "Come on. Lets head to bed." He said and she nodded. They both got in bed and were soon asleep. His arm around her as she had her head on his chest.

The next morning the alarm clock went off and J jumped. Looking over at it he saw it was eight. Looking down he saw that Angel was still asleep in his arms. He moved and sat up in the bed. "Why the fuck did I set the alarm again?" he asked himself and his cell phone went off. Looking at it he saw his calendar pop up and it was a reminder that he had a meeting today with Rick. He sighed and said, "Well guess that is why." Getting out of bed he headed into the shower and washed up. Come out he dried his hair and changed into come clothes. Right when he got his pants on he heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. Looking out the peek whole he laughed and opened the door. "Sam what the hell?" he asked with a smile and she smiled back. "What I wanted to bring you all breakfast." She said as she pushed a cart into the room. "Oh and put on a shit bro. You are hot but, I rather see you with one." She stated and he cracked up and gave her a hug. "Arent you just the sweetest little sister ever." He stated and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah and you are the best big brother ever. Now will you please go get a shirt on?" she asked and he laughed. "What are you gonna do when you come over in the summer to swim huh? Swim with your eyes closed?" he asked an she smirked. That is different then being in ur hotel room." She said and he smile. "Exactly MY hotel room. Ill walk around with my pants off also." He stated and she cracked up. He laughed and grabbed a shirt out of the closet. "So what did you bring us sis?" He asked and she lifted the top off the try. "Biscuits and gravy with eggs and beacon on the side. Orange Juice or coffee?" she asked and J looked at her. "Coffee. So what has my little sis in a good mood?" he asked and she shrugged. "I don't know. I just kinda feel bad for making you freak out yesterday wondering where I was." She said and he sighed. "Sis you were upset and I get that. Just don't scared the living shit out of me like that again." He said and then Angel walked into the room. She looked at the food and then J and Sam. Sam walked over to her and gave her a hug. Angel was shocked and wrapped her arms around her. "Sorry Angel that I got mad at you." She said and Angel sighed. "No Im sorry. I shouldn't have gone off cause you didn't want to talk to me. Nor should I have been upset and jealous at you." She said and Sam laughed. "I know and I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" she asked and Angel nodded. "Yes and Im glad you are my sister." She said and J smiled. "Ok well lets eat you two." He said and they all sat down and ate.

A few hours passed and both the girls were off on shopping while J went to his meeting. Rick met him at the nearest ball park. "Well Mr. Williams if you would follow me to the office we will sit and talk about the up coming games." He said and J followed him. Once in the room he sat down and they got to talking. "So this coming month there will be three games. One in Ohio and two in Virginia?" J asked and Rick nodded. "Yes Ohio is a competition game and Virginia is a challenge against a local college team. They wasn't to see if their team has what it takes to be in the big leads." He stated and J nodded. "Now Rick you do know that I have another career. This wont be overlapping will it? Cause even though I love this one, the other one is more going and I am at a high point in it." He stated and Rick nodded. "As long as we know the days that you have to be gone we will be able to work with that. If need be we would hate to see you go but, we will support the choice." He stated and J nodded. "So after this next game it is a break?" J asked and Rick nodded. "Yes we have to get the days and times down for the games and see when everyone is ready for this move. If we run into some issues we will move the days and notify you all." He said and J was liking the sound of it. "Now as for your sister being your personal responder. You will have to provide her with the uniform that she needs to be marked separate from the others." Rick said and J smirked. "Trust me that is no problem she has what she needs already. I don't want her to stand out. Then others will know who to grab or harsh while I am on this career. Now at my other one it is different." He said and Rick nodded. "Well we will se you in two days." With that said they shook hands.


	12. Chapter 12

The group headed back home. J was glad to be back and somewhere he knew all about. Pulling into the driveway he looked around. "Well the place seems to be in one piece." He stated and both the girls laughed. "Come on J you left Thomas in charge of taking care of the house." Sally stated and he looked at her not impressed. She laughed and shook her head. "Oh come on I know its Thomas but Im sure he took care of everything." She said as they got out of the truck and up to the door. "Really what is the worst that can happen?" asked Sarah and they opened the door. J nearly had a heart attack when he looked inside. There was confetti and sparkles everywhere. Cups all over one of the tables and a few people passed out on the floor. He walked further into the house looking for one thing, or well person only. He saw him asleep on the couch and walked over. He glared and went into the kitchen as he grabbed a big bowl and filled it with ice water. Sally and Sarah watched as he dumped it right on Thomas. "Wake up you ass." He said and Thomas looked around. "What the hell?" he asked and saw J standing there. "Hey J youre home." He said then went like a deer in head lights. "Oh shit J you are home." He said with less enthusiasm. J just glared at him as his breathing picked up. Sarah walked over and rubbed J's back. "Easy J." she said and he growled. "Easy? You want me to be easy?! The man fucked up my house! There is cups, cans, bottle, and people everywhere on my damn living room floor!" he shouted and a few of the other people woke up and saw the pissed J. He went into the room and grabbed a gun and shot a blank in the house. Every single person that was on the floor jumped up and ran for the door. Sally and Sarah looked at him and knew he was downright mad. Sarah was holding onto Sally. Thomas held his head and squinted at J. "What is wrong with you man? I know that this isn't a good sight but come on." He stated and the fire in J's eyes was going. "Thomas you are worse than dead. You are so far up on my shit list its not even funny. Hell I don't even fucking know what to say to you after this!" he shouted and then there was a sound of something crashing in the background. J looked at them and a yelp was heard. Running for where the sound came from. He ran up to the upper part of the house and looked around. He saw that Baby was under the bed and scared. She had gotten sick also and he was even more upset. Reaching under the bed he petted her and she crawled closer to him. "Come here girl its ok. Shh I got ya." He said and when she was close enough he picked her up in his arms. Looking around he saw that even his room was a mess. The blankets were all off the floor and all over the room. He didn't even want to know what the hell his room was used for. He looked around and there was so much stuff in the room. He saw a few condoms on the floor and he shook his head. Walking down the hall he checked the rooms. Looking in the room Sally was in he shook his head. "Oh she is gonna be pissed." He stated as he saw that some of her clothes were spread everywhere. Her computer had been cracked. Then that some of the emergency stuff she had was empty. "Yeah I think we will leave that closed for now. At least until I tell her." He said as he closed the door. He went to the other room and saw that some of the pictures and everything were smashed.

He walked back down the hall and down the stairs. "uh eww." He said as he grabbed a pair of underwear that were on the railing and throw them off. He looked at Baby and shook his head. "I see why you got sick." He said with a disgusted face and she wagged her tail. Once he was down off the stairs he went into the kitchen and some of the dishes were smashed on the floor. He went to the sliding glass doors and set baby down outside. Right away she went to the bathroom. "Oh why in the hell does that not surprise me either. I bet he didn't even let you out did he? Oh god did the fucker even feed you?!" He said and went to where he food and water bowl was. Looking at it he was not surprised. There was no food or water there. He checked the food and it was at the same place that he left it last time that he fed her. He walked back into the living room where they were. "So not only did your lazy fucking ass trash my damn house. You also did not take care of my dog either." He said and both the girls were dead silent. Thomas didn't say a word and J shook his head as he ran his hands over his face. Closing his eyes he sighed and then kicked the couch. "Look you can sleep here tonight Thomas. You will not be here anymore alone." He said and grabbed his jacket as he walked outside. "Sally you do know what to go into your room." He said as he walked outside for a smoke. She looked at him lost and then back to Thomas. Thomas was holding his head and groaning. "Sarah why don't you go and check on J. I have Thomas, who clearly has a hangover." She stated and Sarah nodded. "Ok cause he does not look happy right now." She stated and walked out the door after J. He was pacing in the drive way and shaking his head. Baby was on the ground walking around wagging her tail. Sarah walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked at her with a blank face and she just wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Just calm down J. I know it upset you and not something that you needed right when you got home." She said and he laughed. "It made me more than just upset. It made me fuming mad." He stated and she nodded. "I know and it was uncalled for on Thomas's part J. He knows better than to throw a party in our house." She stated and he looked at her as he took another smoke. "Yes and I am not about to let him live it down. He knows how I feel about things like that happening here. The fact that they trashed my house is even worse. It is bull shit that it is that bad of a mess. I mean lord knows what happened in my bed with that shit." He said and Sarah nodded. "J we will take care of it later. If we have to lets gp back into town and get a hotel room. We will bring baby and Sally with us. Make Thomas leave and drop him off. You shooting that blank made the other guest flea and not come back. They are all gone and we ever looked while you went and grabbed baby." She stated and he sighed. He looked at the house and then baby. "Maybe it is best that we go somewhere so that I can cool down." He said and she nodded. They headed back into the house and grabbed their bags yet again. "Thomas I want you out of my house. Get in the truck and wait there. We are taking you home and you can have your damn hangover there." He shouted just to make the pain Thomas was in worse. He even banged stuff as much as he can to make it hurt. Sally and Sarah both knew that was what he was doing but, he was too pissed for him to listen to either one of them. Thomas got up and wobbled a bit and J walked over. "OH WHATS WRONG? HAVE A HANGOVER?" he asked in a loud voice as Thomas held his head. "Jason I get it man Im sorry. I crossed the live but please stop shouting." He asked and J laughed. "WHAT SHOUTING WHO SAID I WAS SHOUTING?" He asked and Thomas glared at him with a bit of tear filled eyes. Sally walked over and grabbed Thomas by the arm and walked him to the truck. "Come on Thomas lets get you in the truck and then home." She said in a whisper and Thomas nodded. She shot J a glare from over her shoulder. Sarah did also and she helped get Thomas in the truck. "Oh come on like you two are not pissed cause he trashed the house also. Hell he even ruined a bit of your stuff." He stated and they both stared at him. Once Thomas was in the truck they both walked over to him and slugged him in both arms. "AHHH!" he shouted and Sally glared. "He is your friend J and one that you have had for a long time. You do not need to treat him like you just did. How many times did he used to help you out when you were hung over? How would you like him to treat you like that?" she asked and Sarah nodded. "You need to show your friend more respect then what you just did in the house." She stated and then walked back into the house to grab her stuff. Sally then went in and grabbed what she could and back outside. Both the girls went to the tuck and J just stood there. He hated when them two were right. Let alone when the two of them teamed up against him. He grabbed his stuff and then got in the truck. They headed to Thomas's house and helped him in. J looked at him and Thomas tried to avoid eye contact. "Thomas I am sorry that I yelled at you. U was just upset and mad at how the house was. I hope you do feel better bro." he whispered softly to him and Thomas looked at him. "Thank you J. Im sorry I did that and I wont ever again." He stated and gave him a hug. J hugged him back and smiled. He did hate to see his friend hurt and upset. Once he was taken care of they headed to the nearest hotel and checked in. Everyone there knew who they were and checked them in quick. Once they had their rooms they got settled in for the night. Sarah and J were in their own room. Sally and Baby shared the other one together. "Well thank god I have a sleeping buddy this time." Sally said and petted Baby. She wagged her tail and hopped into the bed. Sally laughed and turned the tv on. They were soon out and fast asleep. J and Sarah were having a long talk. "I cant believe you did that to him. I know you apologized but still. That was wrong of you and over a house. The house can be clean but the friendship is priceless J." she stated and he sighed. "Sarah I know what I did was wrong. Im sorry and its not going to happen again. I told him I never meant to hurt him. He knew that I was upset and that I can be a jackass when mad." He stated and she nodded. "Well at least you apologized. Now come on lets go to bed." She said and soon they were asleep also.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning when they all woke up. J got out of bed and stretched. He looked around and remembered that they had gone to the hotel. He then sighed and groaned. He was not ready to head back home and look at the house yet again. He laid back down and Angel looked over her shoulder at him. "So how are you this morning?" she asked and he laughed. " I so do not want to go home and face that scene." He stated and she laughed. "Oh I'm sure if we all team together we will knock it out of the ball park." She stated with a smirk and he laughed as he hugged her. "Nice choice of word play there baby." He stated and looked around. "Hey where is baby?" he asked and she smiled. "Remember she is staying with Sam in the other room. She is your sisters sleeping buddy for the night." She stated and he nodded as he got back up and headed into the living room area. He turned on the coffee and put on a t-shirts. Walking out of the room he went over to Sam's room. Knocking a bit he didn't hear anything and then slid the spare room key into the lock. He never let her get a room and him not have a key to it. Her being his little sis he had to keep an eye on her. He opened the door and saw that the room was still dark. The blinds were down and the tv was off. He walked over to the living room blind and opened it up. Then turned the tv on as he looked around. Sure enough there Sam was asleep on the bed with Baby right there next to her. In a soft voice he called for her, "Baby. Come on girl lets go outside for a walk." He stated and she looked up at him. He then waved her to come on and she jumped off the bed and passed him. He smiled and walked into the bedroom. Walking over he looked at Sam and she was out cold. She was out from under the covers and she was shivering. Taking the blanket he tossed it over her and tucked her back in. "Sleep well sis." He whispered and then went out the door to the other part. "Ok Baby lets go for that walk." He said and they took off down the hall and out the back of the building. He looked around and there wasn't anyone around that would recognize him. Taking his cell out he looked to see what was going on. Yeah the basics of all the craziness is what was going on. People attacking others and seeing just how much shit can be tossed. Looking he saw that stuff about him and his family was being tossed around. Now that pissed him off and he was not a happy camper at all. He answered a few messages that needed to be answered and cleared up a few things. He told them how he was doing and what was going on. Looking further down in this cell he saw that he had missed a few calls. Looking them over one was ma and another was Rick. He called ma and talked to her for a bit. The normal "Yes Im ok and no don't worry about it." Was passed as he talked to her. She was always checking up on him and sis. Then he called Rick back. "Hey man." He stated and Rick laughed. "Hello Mr. Williams." He stated and J shook his head. "Rick you know you can call me J instead of Mr. Williams." He told him and Rick chuckled. "Yes I know but it's just a habit to call someone by Mr. or Mrs. Being that they are either on the team or married." He stated and J nodded. "Well that is true but, fell free to just say J since I am not one on formal after knowing someone." He told rick and Rick agreed. "Ok J we happen to have that game that I told you about. The one where we had to call and see what days were good for everyone. So I need to know. Next month on the 25th do you think you would be able to do a championship match game?" he asked and j thought about it for a bit as he looked at his calendar on his cell. "Um as far as I know I should be free. If anything were to come up I will be sure to let you know or work around that." He stated and Rick sighed over the phone. "Thank you so much J. We have been trying since you left to get this day straight. That way the sooner we are in the game the better. Plus with the way you swing the bat we really need you." He told him and J sighed. "Look I know that I am a great batter but, Rick you have to make sure that if for any reason that I leave you have a backup batter." He told him and Rick agreed. "Don't worry I have that taken care of. They are not the best but they will be able to take care of the weight if you cannot come or leave." He stated and J nodded. "Good I know you want the team to go to champion but, there is a realistic side to everything. This happened to be mine. I love the team and playing but, if my other career come up then sorry it is that one first." He stated and Rick told him that he under stood. "J don't worry I only called to see if that day worked for you for now. I still have a few other people to talk to and see if it works for them as well. You know that most of the team is struggling with communication." He said with a laugh and J cracked up. "Tell me about it. I can see how simple things fall apart with what is happening on the facebook." He stated and Rick chuckled. "That place is full of crazy ass wackhos that are not worth the time it takes to blow my nose." He stated and J agreed. "Just remember that you are well loved by a lot of people." Rick also added and then J laughed. "I know what you mean Rick and thanks for the words of confidence that you just said. I know there are people that care about me for me and not what I have." He stated and Rick agreed. "That's right man. Just remember that and to keep your friends close an enemy's closer." He added and J cracked up laughing. "True to that. Right now I feel like I should chain my friends to me that why my enemies are right there under the spot light for me to see. Cause all the damn bull shit that is going on right now is a pain in the damn ass. I mean I have been attacked before but, this shit is ridiculous. How can they attack on person so much and so low. Yet there are others out there that are doing the same thing but, they don't say a word to that person. It's like I have a big target on my back." He stated and Rick understood. " J I know what you are going through. It is a pain but, you have to keep your head held high and let them know that you are not going to back down. That you do not have anything to worry about that they think they can use against you. We may be in different careers at some point but, the criticism is the same. They harsh and brand you with names and false statements. Or hell us your own words against you. To do that takes a special kind of low hearted person." He stated an J just listened. "Rick you are right. Trust me I am not about to back down without a fight on what is happening. Thanks for calling and I will try to be there the 25th." He stated and then ended the call. He headed back into the hotel and up to the room. Baby girl went back in with Sam as J went back over to Angel. She was up and making breakfast. "So how hungry are you?" she asked and he smiled. "Um a lot. Didn't eat last night when we got home due to the mess. Plus I was scared to see what was around the kitchen." He stated and Angel laughed. "Well we are having eggs and beacon this morning so here. " She handed him the plat and then got her some. They sat down and watched tv while they ate. After she took a plate and walked over to Sam's. Knocking on the door she heard her call out to wait a second. Soon the door opened and she came in. "Hey Sam how are you?" she asked as she walked through the door. "Oh I am good. Just thinking how we are going to handle the house once we get back." She stated and Angel laughed. "Oh god it will be fun. J was not a happy camper with what had happened the last him." She stated and Sam nodded. "I know and now we have to clean it up. That will be fun. Hope we have a dump truck and a hazmat crew." She stated and Angel cracked up laughing. "Amen sister cause it will be hell when we get there." She stated and Sally nodded.

Later that day they pulled up in the drive way and J just sighed. "I really do know what to go in there and see what it is like in the day light. Hell at night it was horrible, so imagine now." He said with a shiver and the girls laughed. He got out of the truck and let Baby go play in the yard. Walking up to the door they could smell how bad it was in the house. He held his breath and opened the door. Looking around they we still shocked. There was trash all over the place. Puddles of stuff on the floor and in the carpet as they walked by. The stairs had cups and clothes all over them. In the kitchen there was a packet of white powered that J took and dumped down the toilet. He was not about to have that stuff hanging out in the open. Sam found some pills and drugs in one of the guest rooms. The bathroom was not even worth thinking about just yet. Angel found some of her clothes had been worn and tore. So she was not a happy camper. Sam went to her room and saw that they had taken some of her medical stuff and used it for drugs. She was missing some bandages, pads, and needles. So she was for sure that this is what was used for some of the pills. Looking in the hallway the pictures were either knocked off or trashed. J sighed and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few trash bags. He walked to the front door and propped it open. "Ok so here is the plan. We are going to pick up everything that can be picked up. The bags go out front and I will take to dump later. Then after that we are going to clean up what we can on the carpets and the floors. Elbow grease and hard work. Once that is done vacuum up the other little things. We are going to do sections of the house. So grab some gloves and lets knock this bitch out." He stated and took off picking up the cups and trash. There were plates on the floor and cake smashed in the carpet. Food on the walls and ceiling. This was just not their day and the three of them knew that for sure as they went to getting everything cleaned up and taken care off. "When we finish this I am taking a long shower." Sam stated and Angel nodded. Sam went into her room and grabbed face masks for them and handed them out. After they took one area at a time and were making great progress as they went along the house following J's lead. Soon the placed looked a hell of a lot better than when they first started.


	14. Chapter 14

J sighed and took a seat on the couch, that was now cleaned of from food and drinks. He looked around and then at the girls. "Well thank god that is over." He stated and Sam laughed. "Bro that was just the living room. We have the whole house yet to clean." She stated and J looked behind him. He groaned and looked back at the girls. "See this is why I wanted to kill that man and bad." He stated. Angel laughed. "Come on the soon we get it done the sooner we can relax." She said and he sighed, then got up to help. They worked on the kitchen and all three were at some point ready to puke their guts out. J was in the fridge and went he opened it he was met with a whiff of beer and vomit. He covered his mouth and closed the door. He started to heave and gag. Sam came in and looked at him. "You alright there J?" she asked and he shook his head. "Uhh, no not really. Hey you got anything to plug my nose from this smell?" he asked and she nodded as she went into her room and grabbed nose plugs. "Here if they keep water out they should help with this." She stated and he put them on. He gulped and opened the fridge again. To his luck there was no smell this time. "Thank you Sam." He said with a plugged nose. She nodded and went back to helping take the trash bags out. Angel walked in and started to clean the dishes as Sam picked up the broken dishes. J was stuck with taking the food out and setting it in a bag. "I don't give a shit if I have to toss all this food I will. Sorry but the idea that it was even in the same area as vomit, makes me sick." He stated and tossed it all into the trash. Angel laughed as seeing the faces he was making while he pulled everything out one by one. He then took the shelves out and took them outside. He set them against the brick wall to be sprayed off later. Walking back in he stopped for a second in the living room and sighed. Compared to the rest of the house the living room looked normal. He just shook his head and sighed. "I really really need to rethink this whole letting Thomas watch the house." He stated and then went back to the hell whole of a kitchen. He saw sally scrubbing the floor to get the dried stuff off of it. He was guessing it was a mix or vomit, food, and beer. Angel was still working on the dishes. He went and opened the freezer. Right when he did a snake fell out of it. Boy did he scream at the top of his lungs and jump on the counter. "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING SHIT IS THAT!?" He asked and Sam looked behind her. "It's a frozen fake toy snake." She said as she held it up. J glared at her and growled. She smirked cause she knew that was the one thing he hated with a passion was snakes and spiders. She took the toy outside and tossed it. "Oh come on big bro it's just a little plastic thing." She stated and he puffed. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT WAS A GUMMY BREAR SNAKE. I hate those damn things and curs anyone who thinks it's funny to do that." He said and they both laughed at him. "Relax baby its gone and I doubt there will be anymore. Im sure some of the men were doing it to scare the girls at the part." Angel said and Sam nodded in agreement as she picked up some more broken plates. "Just hope the freezer isn't as bad as the fridge." She stated, and J looked at the freezer. Getting off the counter he opened the door again and make sure there was no more pranks. He saw that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Just the fake snake that was in there.

It was about five hours later that they had finally got the bottom part of the house clean. J flopped on the couch and groaned. "Came we take a break please. Im tired and don't want to see the bedroom until I take a frew beers down the hatch." He stated and Sam nodded. "I agree, just from walking into my room and everything I DON'T want to deal with it right now." She said and took a seat in the recliner. Angel looked at them and around in the living room. She took a seat on the love seat also. "Ok I agree too, we need something to keep us sane. Hell maybe order out also." She said and J held his thumb up. Sam nodded and then asked, "What is it that we want. I don't want pizza that's for damn, sure cause I have had my fair share of cleaning it up." J groaned and shook his head. "Fuck no we are not having pizza. I'm tired of seeing that shit. I scrapped it off the wall and ceiling enough. I don't want to smell it, hear it, and see it." He stated and the girls laughed. Sam got up and headed into the back bedroom that was locked. She grabbed the key on the back of the pic and walked into the room. She came back with three beers in her hands and passed them out. J popped his open and took a long and hard chug of it. "Oh thank god for that." He sighed as they opened theirs. Angel drank hers and Sam took a chug also. After they all felt more relaxed and not so over worked. They put in a for some burgers and fries. Angel volunteered to go pick the food up. Sam and J went back to cleaning. They took the stairs first and tossed all the clothes, cups, plates, and apparently used condoms. "Oh good god this is sick." J stated as he picked them up and tossed them. Dear god I don't want to go in my room." He stated and Sam nodded. "I know the pain big bro. They apparently used mine for a pot and smoke room. There is shit all over the walls." She stated and J looked back at her. "Like what?" he asked and she gave him a blank look. He then got what she meant and nearly throw up again. "Oh that's…yeah no." he stated and then kept walking up the stairs. They made it to Sam's room and he wanted to turn around really quick. "Really? Who the hell does this? Like that were they smoking?" he asked and Sam shrugged. "I don't know but they also used my needles for drugs. That shit pisses me off." She said and bet to picking up the needles. Taking them she put them in a trash can that she made sure was marked. J started to take the "crap" off the walls. He was shocked at just how rude and nasty people could be. They got the room cleaned after about another four hours. Sam had picked up all the stuff that was harmful and could hurt anyone that came in the room. J sprayed down the walls with bleach. "Thank god the walls are white." He stated as he rubbed them down. Sam nodded and took the ash trays and dumped them. There were joints and everything that were still in the trays. Beer bottles were smashed and glass in the carpet. "J whatever you do. Please make sure you and Angel do not get cut." She stated and he nodded. "Trust me Sam that is my last wish right now. Right now I just want all of this to be gone as if it never happened." He stated and she agreed. Once the walls and floor was clean they took the sheets and stripped the bed right on down. "I will get you some new ones once the rest is done." He stated and she shook her head. "J don't worry. Now come on while we master the master bedroom." She stated and he groaned. "Can we not and say we did?" he asked and Sam laughed. They made it to the bedroom and he just sighed. "There was a condom on every single section of the floor. They were mixed with beer and whiskey bottles. "I mean come on they are in someone else home and they act like this?" he asked himself as he started to pick up the trash of the floor. He was cleaning and came across a pic that was smashed. "Oh Hell no they did not ruin this." He stated as he looked at the pic of his family. "Ok that is the last straw. He is not watching this place unless there is someone else here with him that I trust. Better yet Sam you are my house sitter from now on. If I have to go somewhere you can be in charge of the house." He stated and she just nodded. "Thanks for trusting me to watch it J. I don't take much just ask that in return, you help pay for my cell." She stated and laughed.

The master room took the longest of about ten hours. With the condoms, beer, cigs, and the mattress stained he was in one hell of an attitude. The sheets that he liked on his bed were burned and stained with whatever went on in that thing. Soon he came to closet and saw his shirts were missing and a few of his special items he had in his closet from his other career. Oh the smoke and fire was fuming and Sam could see he was hot. "They owe me a new mattress, new clothes, shoes, sheets, pillow, and everything the fuckers stole. I can't believe out of all the damn things to happen someone stole and trashed my house." He stated and Sam rubbed his arm. They took the vacuum and started to clean up the rest of the trash on the floor. Then they washed the carpet and the water was pitch black. He was still mad and Sam told him to go sit. Soon Angel came with the burgers and fries. J looked at her and gave her a hug. "Oh thank god cause I am starving. Even if I just saw some sick ass stuff." He stated and they all laughed as they ate. Soon they have the while house back to the way that they had left it. Grant it there was a lot of bull shit stuff that had ruined priceless items. The one that really made him pissed was an old vase that his great great grandmother had owned. It was smashed and all over the living room floor when they had returned. The gun that is great grandfather had in the civil was was gone and that was highly priceless. Just seemed that all that could have gone wrong it did. The girls rubbed his arms and cheered him up. "Come on if we have to we will go outside and shoot some targets. I will make a moving one and you can put Thomas's face on the thing." He laughed so hard he was snorting. "Thank you sally. He stated, but we have gotten this far we should be good." Angel agreed with what he ahd to say. "I think this placed looks ten times better than when we had first came in, I mean the second time too, not the first." She added and Sam nodded. "Yeah cause the first time we looked it was dark outside when they had seen it." She said and J nodded. He tossed all the cleaning stuff outside and shut the door. I will clean the rest after we eat and I take a nap cause all the stuff I just saw today, I never want to see that ever, ever again and Thomas is been fired from house sitting from now on. Its Sam all the way cause U cab trust her not to fuck the place up." He stated and once again they all shared a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

It was later after J had woken up from his nap. Angel and Sam were down in the kitchen using whatever they could find to make some tea. Angel was laughing cause Sam was trying to make the tea in a small pot that they had. "I know it looks stupid Angel but, its all I have." She said laughing and Angel had tears in her eyes. "It looks like we are making tea for a baby bottle." She said and now Sam was cracking up laughing. J walked into the kitchen and stretched. He then saw the small pot and covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "Go ahead funny man and laugh. We all are anyways. I know it looks like we are making tea for a baby bottle as Angel stated." She said and J cracked up as he walked over to it. "That is exactly what it looks like also. Cause that sure in hell is small. Fuck I could drink that in less than a minute." He stated and Sam glared. "Its either we use this tiny tiny pot or you get no tea. Just beer and water." She stated and J laughed. "Hey I have no problem with that at all." He stated and Sam slapped his arm. He just laughed and rubbed his arm. She went back to making the tea as he walked over to Angel. "And how is my beautiful girl doing?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and laughed, "Im just here watching your silly sister." He nodded and she smiled. Sam looked back and said, "Hey if you have a better idea let me know ok." She stated and J held his hands up. "I am not complaining with you. Besides I know for damn sure that I will be in the loser circle." He stated and Sam nodded. Angel laughed and walked into the living room. J looked around the house and made sure everything was back to normal and looked like it should be. He then went into the living room and shouted, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Both the girls looked. Sam came out from the kitchen with a panicked look on her face. Angel was confused at to what the was screaming about. "What is wrong!" Sam shouted. J looked at her with a "I'm going to kill someone" look. Angel looked back and forth from him to Sam. "Well what is wrong J?" she asked and he closed his eyes and held his hands out a bit to his sides. "Please tell me you two or one of you have cleaned the bathrooms." He stated and both the girls looked at each other. "I haven't have you angel?" She asked and Angel shook her head no. "No I haven't either." She stated and J groaned and flopped over the back of the couch and screamed in the pillow. "I am not fucking doing them mother fuckers. You all have to go to the bathroom go outside! Hell if you want a shower take that outside also. Or hop in the pool. It has chlorine in it!" he shouted and both of them cracked up laughing. "J don't worry I will take care of the bathrooms. I have gloves still and some more cleaning supplies. We will be able to take showers and go to the bathroom before supper." Sam stated and went ahead to conquer the bathrooms. Angel walked over and rubbed his back. "J don't let that stuff get you so upset. You need to just lay down and calm down. We have the whole house cleaned now and I know you have a game coming up the 25th. So just relax baby." She said and he looked at you. "You know I love you so much. And that god for Sam cause she sure in hell helps." He stated and she laughed. "Well I am you girlfriend and she is your sister. We care a lot about you and you need to just take it easy. That's why she took the job of doing the bathrooms." She stated and he looked up at her. "Yeah and she is the only one who seems to not be almost sick from the bull of this stuff." He stated and Angel smiled. "Well look at the line of work she is in. Im sure with being in emergency medical she sees a lot of blood and other stuff. She has the stomach for it." She said and he nodded. "That is true and she is a lot better from not gagging them I am." He added and Angel cracked up laughing. "You sick pervert that is not what I meant." He said with a smirk and she was busting out laughing. "I know but that did not come out right at all!" she stated and he shook his head. Sam came back out of the down stairs bathroom with two bags full of stud and her mask on. "Ok first off. The Bathroom down her is now clean to go in and shower in. I suggest that you use that one for now. If you want a bath you have to give me a an hour." She stated and J gave her then thumbs up. "No I will settle for a freaking down shower for now." He stated. Angel agreed and both of them went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. "God this feels a lot better." She stated and J agreed. "I don't feel like a piece of trash." He said as he took the soap and started to rub her back and hair for her. She sighed and leaned back against him. He laughed and kissed her neck. She did the same for him and they were cracking up as he took his finger and drew a letter on her back in the soap. "Ok guess." He said and she thought for a minute. "umm….do it again." She said and he traced the letter again on her back. "Ok…uhh….im gonna say A." she said and he nodded "yep that was it .Ok here is the next one." He said and rubbed her back again then traced another letter. "Alright." He told her and she though. "That one was J." she said right off the bat. "Ok you got the letters down, lets try a word." He said and wrote a word on her back and she closed her eyes as she felt how he wrote the letter. "Ok now what did I write?" he asked and she thought as she was remembering how his finger moved on her back writing the letters. "I have to go with love?" she asked and he laughed. "Yep that was it. Here is the next one." He wrote another word and she couldn't figure it out. "Do it again." She said and he did. This time slower and she knew then what it was. "Heart" she said and he laughed. "Yep that was it. Great job." He said and she turned around. "Ok ur turn." She said as she took the rag and he turned around. She then took her figure and started with a letter. She stopped and he though and then answered, "B." She nodded and then did another letter. This one he couldn't figure out. "Ok do it again." He said and she did. "Ok im lost." He said and she laughed. "It was Q. Here feel." She said and redid the letter. "Oooh ok yeah now I get it." She soaped his back again and did another letter. "Hmm is it G?" he asked and she nodded. "Yep ok. Now the words." She said and wrote a word. He had his head down and though of the letters. "FUNNY?" He asked and she smiled. "Yes. Here is the next." She said as she wrote and he laughed. "Angel?" he asked and she cracked up. "Sure was. Here is the last one." She said and wrote another word. He thought but was lost. "Im stuck." He said and she smiled. "It was "country" silly. Here." She said and wrote the word. "Ok I got lost on the try." He said and she cracked up. "Where did you learn his game?" she asked and he smiled. "Ma did it to me and Sam when we were little to remember our alphabet." He said and she nodded. That is a cool way of learning it." She said and he nodded. "It helped and makes a cool shower game when you have a partner." He said with a smirk and kissed her lips. She laughed and soon they were both out and felt better. Right when they walked out the door Sam came down the steps and whipped her forehead. She tossed four bags out the door and leaned against the wall. She was panting and had what seemed like tears in her eyes. J ran into the bedroom and got dressed. Angel was there with her while he got dressed. "Sam what is wrong?" she asked and Sam tried to breath. "Im ok don't worry about it." She said without looking at her. J ran back down the stairs and over to her. "Sis talk what is wrong?" he asked as he looked her up and down. "Im ok seriously." She said and he shook his head. "Bull fucking shit sis you are shaking." He said and grabbed her arm. "Come on and sit on the couch. You are having a panic attack and I can tell. " Angel go get dressed. When you come back down grab a paper bag from the kitchen." He said and she went to get dressed. "Sis if you weren't feeling good you should have stopped and take a break. It didn't have to all be done in one day or as fast as you could." He said and she looked at him as she panted and had tears in her eyes. "I know but I wanted it to be done and ready for you two tonight." She said between breaths. Angel came back down and went to the kitchen. She walked out with a paper bag and handed it to Sam. "Here sis take this and breath into the bag." She said and Sam took it. She started to breath in it and then looked at Angel. "Angel will you go in my room on the top shelf of the closet is a machine. Bring it here." She said and Angel did just that. She set it next to Sam and plugged it in. When she did it started up and Sam took the mask that was on it and breathed it in. Soon her breathing slowed down and she started to get very tired. "Are you ok sis?" J asked and she nodded. "Yeah. That helped a lot. I feel more relaxed and not so overwhelmed." She answered and J sighed. "Thank god. I can't have my sis here and sick." He said as he got up and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and then looked at Angel. "Come here girl." She said and gave Angel a hug also. "Thank you for helping." She said and Angel had a few tears in her eyes. "Hey I love you too. You are Jason's sister and that makes you mine also. I don't want anything happening. I worry about you just as much as J does." She said and Sam smiled. "Thank you. Now Im very tired and still can't breathe all that well." She said and J lifted her up. "Angel grab that again and bring it." He said as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. He put her in the bed and tucked her in. "But I have to finish the rest." She said and J glared at her as Angel helped with the machine. "BULL FUCKING SHIT! Your ass is staying here until supper here in three hours. I want you to sleep. Sis you can't be having an attack that strong." He said and Sam laughed. "Yes doctor." She said and Angel giggled a bit. J however didn't laugh. "I mean it sis." She nodded and was soon enough asleep while they stood there. They both left the room while J shut the door. "We need to stay out of her room and quiet up here while she is sleeping." He said and Angel nodded. "Well you two have something else in common." She said and J nodded. "Oh trust me when she found out I was in the hospital from a mild heart attack she chewed my ass out. I had her down my throat and she made me feel an inch tall. Never knew she cared that much until she said I had her and ma crying. Boy you talk about feeling like a big jerk. I was being yelled out and hugged at the same time. I learned that from now on I am telling her if something happens. Cause wooh yeah I saw the protective sister side of her and dang." He said an Angel smiled. "She really does care about you J. I know she yelled cause she was worried and hated to find out after the matter. It is something any real sister would do to a brother. Plus the crying shows that you do hold a place in her heart as s close and dear friend and brother. Don't lose that cause you won't find it that easily." She stated and he nodded. "I get it and I won't trust me. I don't wasn't my head chewed off over it." He said and Angel cracked up laughing as they headed down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time that Sam woke up she found herself in her bedroom. She looked around it was nice to see it so much more cleaner. She got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen for a drink. While she was walking down she heard that J was leaving for his other career for a few days. She stopped outside the kitchen doorway and listened in to the conversation him and Angel were having. "You sure that you will be ok? I think that you should at least take Sam with you on the trip." She stated and J looked at her. "I Know that you think I should and trust me I want too. However I really need someone to watch the house and my animals. Sam is the best I have for now until I can find someone else." He stated and Angel nodded. "That is true but, she know what needs to be done when you are sick or hurt. I think it is more important to keep you safe and healthy." She said as she poured a cup of coffee. J looked at her and sighed. "I know baby but, for now I want her to stay here and keep an eye on my priceless things and my animals." He said and Angel sighed. "Promise me that if you need her you will at least call. You know she will do anything to get down there or where ever you are to be there." She said and he smiled. "Yeah she tends to get a bit over protective." He said with a laugh. Angel smiled and glared at him. "J you know that she is cause she cares. She will bite her tongue on things just for you. She has it in her heart to be a real friend for you. Has she ever bull shitted you or betrayed you?" she asked and he shook his head no. She nodded and added, "See then why not have someone with you that you know is not after anything from you. She can be there on the bus with you to keep an eye on you no matter what. I trust her and she is my sister also. I know she would do all she could in her power to keep you safe. I know you don't wasn't to hire anyone but, think of it like this. You will have someone who has passed a background check that you yourself have done." J looked down at the ground then nodded. "Angel you are right. I know I can trust her and that there would be someone to take care of me. Someone who will not use or abuse what I have." He stated and Angel laughed. "You are just saying that to keep me from saying anything else." She said and J laughed also. "Come on Angel baby. I would never do that." He said with his fingers tied behind his back. Sam smiled and decided that maybe she would go and walk Baby instead. J walked out of the kitchen and went to pack his bags. Once they were he had to head to the airport. Sam and Angel hugged and kissed him good-bye as he went to the gate and loaded on the plane. One passenger looked at him and asked, "Are you with both those woman:" J laughed and shook his head. "Ha no one is my sister." He said and the guy nodded his head. Later that night he landed and messaged them both saying that he was ok and landed safe. His manager came and picked him up as they headed to the other job. Back home Sam was watching the house and Angel had left to head back home to see her family and return from vacation. While she was sitting in the recliner she got a message from her big bro on his messenger. She saw that he was not talking like normal. She asked who it was on his page and they told her it was Julie. Ok she knew this girl and started to talk to her like she would any other of his friends. Though something told her that this was not a person to trust. However for her brother she kept her mouth shut. She talked to her for a few hours and then she messaged her that she needed help with him and what to do cause he was drunk and overheated. So Sam told him what to do and she listened to her. From what she was saying Sam was watching how this girl acted. She was saying she didn't want anything. Later that night she got a message from her brother that he was upset and hurt. She asked what was wrong and he told her the whole story. "I can't believe it sis. How can this have happened. I trusted her and thought she was different. How could someone be so low to treat me like this?" J asked and Sam sighed. "J I am so sorry that you have been treated like that. She used you and me. She told me she was not after anything but to keep you safe. I didn't like her but, since you did I was not going to say anything. I will hold my tongue to for you." She said and J sighed. "Sis she destroyed most if not all of my stuff. She took things that I liked and she stole the one most precious thing to me. A gift from a lifelong friend that is no longer here. Sis Im so hurt and feel like that no one else in the world will ever really be there for me or lie to me except you, Angel and ma. They are all after me for the fame and money." J went on and Sam then stopped him. "J you listen to me and listen to me well. You are loved so much and hold such a deep place in my heart. I don't care if we have only been friends for a few months. I see that you are hurt and that you have trust issues. You are hurting and the cracking on you broken heart are getting deeper. The chains are heavy and you can hardly breathe in this cruel and heartless world. However to me and ma you are worth so much more to us. You are our loved one and the one that we care for. Do not let what some heartless, bitter, evil person change that outlook for you. To us you are our number one and that is all that matters to us. J I am on my way there now!" she said and he sighed. Soon enough she was on the jet eye there and landing. He was there at the airport. He saw her and walked over to her with his arms around her and tight. "Thank you sis for being here. I swear from this moment forward you work for me. You are my personal help." He said with tears in his eyes. "Hey no, no, no. No boo boo face. You stop that and chin up." She said as she lifted his chin and whipped his eyes. "You have a girlfriend that love you so much and has been talking to me since I left the house. She loves and cherishes you so much. Not that I can blame her cause you have such a kind and gentle heart. It is so beaten that bro I know the pain. You keep this chin of your up. That smile that lights up the world is too beautiful to lose." She said and flicked his nose. He laughed and smiled. "Thanks sis. Glad you are here. Too bad Angel isn't either." He said and she nodded. "Trust me I would love her to be here just as much as you do goofball." She said and he growled. "Alright that is it!" he said and grabbed her around the neck in a head lock. "I am not a goofball and you are so so dead for telling ma!" he shouted and Sam cracked up. "OK! OK! You are not a goofball but, come on I cant call ya dumbo." She said and he smirked. "Ooohhh alright." He said and started tickling her. She fell to the ground and he followed her to the ground and started to tickle her harder. "Gonna take it back?" he asked and she nodded. "You are not a goofball or dumbo….you are a weirdo!" she shouted and he dropped his jaw. "Alright that is the last straw!" he said and grabbed under her arm and was tickling her hard. "I give! I give!" she shouted and he shook his head. "Nope I don't believe you." He said and she had tears in her eyes from laughing. "J I am serious I give!" she said once again and he stopped. "Good. Now you going to behave?" He asked as he laughed and she nodded her head. "Wait a minute are you gonna behave as in Ma's kind of behave?" he asked and she nodded. He got up and then helped her up. "Come on you know that Ma is wondering if we are ok. Plus Angel I'm sure is worried to know if you landed safe." He said and she got up. "I am sure also. Glad that she cares and conceder me a sister. Plus J you have no idea how much it means to me that you tell other that I am your sister. It tells me that you really do trust me and want me as a sister. Thank you so much for that." She said and J hugged her. "How could I not. You have not bull shitted me or tried to start any shit about or against me." He said and she nodded. "Still I'm glad you do." She added and he smiled. "Well come on to the bus we go." He said and she nodded. "To clean a fucked up mess from a cold hearted person." She added and he nodded. "That is the truth that is so fucking stupid that it happened. Plus the fact someone sent me a link about a rumor. Not what I needed at the time." He stated and she nodded. "Truth I was not asked by anyone how you were but, I don't care cause I was worried as hell. Also," slapping sound, "You don't ever think that we would be better off or not miss you if you left us. You honestly do not know the power you hold in our lives. How much you mean and always will mean to me. Hell I had to call you and was wanting to heart your voice to know you were still here." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Sis I truly am sorry for saying that. I wasn't thinking and now I see I was wrong. You all do care and more than I ever thought. So sorry that I did that to you and Angel." He said and she hugged him again. "Don't ever forget it and thank you. I'm glad we became friends and you trust me enough to have me work for you as a personal helper." Sam said and he nodded. "You work for me but see it as more like a companion that I know respects my relationship with Angel and my personal stuff. Also you are not after anything that I have." He stated and they both headed back. Once there they made sure everyone know that the terrible duo was safe. Then they hit the local bars and sure enough their nicknames were gonna be the talk of the town. Also Angel just might have to come bail them out of jail but, it would be worth it. Sam know that J needed it to take his mind off of everything.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the next morning that J woke up and noticed he was in his bed on the bus. He sat up and groaned. "Ooow what the hell happened?" he asked himself as he looked around his room. Looking over he went to get up but stepped on something, then heard a moan. Ok so it was someone instead of something. He blinked a few time and then laughed. "Sam what the hell are you doing on the floor?" he asked and she groaned as she got up and looked up at him tired. "Well you said you don't like to sleep alone. So once I had put you to bed I made me a bed on the floor." She stated with a tired look on her face and J cracked up laughing. Falling back on the bed he had tears in his eyes as Sam looked at him confused. "Whats so funny?" she asked and he sat up. "Sis ya didn't have to sleep on the floor of all places. Hell why didn't you take the blankets and lay on the bed?" He asked and she sighed. "Cause I didn't want to cross and bounders." She answered and he shook his head. "You really are a sister aren't you. Come here." He said as he got up and helped her off the floor. "So was it me or you that was drunk?" he asked and she looked at him. "It was you that was. I just stayed up and watched over you like I always said I would." She stated and he nodded. "That you do sis. Now come on I know you are tired and need to sleep." He said as he helped her into the bed. Once she was he took the blankets and covered her up. "There and get some sleep sis. I know damn well you are tired. You can hardly keep those eyes of yours open." He stated and she started to back talk him. "J what are you going to sleep on if Im here?" she asked and he laughed. "Sis, first off I aint afraid to lay on the same bed as you. Hell we have separate blankets. Second, you are my sister, I hug you enough as it is, so hugs in bed wont hurt. Lastly, get to fucking sleep and stop back talking me." He said with a smiled and forced her to lay down. Once she did she was out like a light. "I figured that much." He said as he shook his head and laughed out the door. He looked at his cell and saw that Angel had messaged him so he called. "Hey so how are you?" she asked and he answered, "Im good just got up and just but sis to bed." She laughed and then said, "Yeah she talked to me last night and told me that you were drunk and bad. So she stayed up to watch over you. Glad you have her there. Someone has to watch over your crazy ass." J laughed and then sat on the couch. "Yeah she did good. Oh my god that reminds me. Can you believe that she made a bed on the floor next to the bed?" he asked and Angel cracked up. "I told her she could lay on the bed. She said she might with some separate blankets. Silly girl just had to be on the safe side." She stated and J agreed with her. "That she is. So my baby girl. How are you doing and where you at?" he asked and then there was a knock on the bus door. He opened it and there she was standing there. "Hey!" he said and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here?" he asked and she smiled. "That wacko woman of a sister in the bed is the one who told me I needed to come down here and see you. Ya know she is one who sure in hell does her best to keep us going." She stated and J smirked. "Hey shes just looking out for me. Cant complain." He answered and she nodded. "That I agree with you one hundred percent." She said as they walked into the bus. They sat on the couch and chatted their heads off. "Ok look you take it and fold it like this. Then you ask a question and count." She said as she tried to explain the whole "Paper Answer" toy. You ask the person to pick a number 1-4, then a color, then spell the color. They then pick an animal and you read whats under it. Her and J played that until he got all of the statements. "Wow its five pm and Sam is still in bed?" he asked himself and Angel smiled. "She was up with you all night. Let her sleep." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her. "Glad she talked you into seeing me." He said and she rested her head on his chest. "So am I. I love having you close." She stated and he laughed. "Hey think how I feel. I always miss you." He stated and she snuggled closer to him. They both passed out and fell asleep on the couch. Sam woke up and looked around. "Ok where in the fuck am I?" she asked totally lost as she looked and saw one of his hats. "Oh yeah that's right." She said and got up. Walking out she laughed when she saw the two of them passed out. "Aw my bugs and little angel asleep." She said as she grabbed a blanket and covered the two of them. "Yall sleep well Im headed out for a bit." She whispered and took the keys. "Hope you don't mind me talking the raptor there bro." she said as she headed out of the bus. She had a plan for the two and was going with it.

Later that day J woke up and smiled at seeing Angel fast asleep against him. He rubbed her back and she moved a bit. "Well how did you sleep there sugar?" he asked and she smiled as she gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "I slept great there cowboy." She said with a smile as she sat up and stretched. J saw that the door was open to the room and Angel walked in. "Hey she aint here?" she asked and he looked at her like she was nuts. "No she is asleep on the couch." He said and Angel shook her head no. J looked confused and reached in his pockets. "Hey wait my keys are gone. Ok the sneak took off." He said with a smile and Angel laughed. "Well then that could be a blessing." She said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and warped his around her waist. "Is that so there cutie?" he asked and she nodded as she bit her lip. He laughed and soon they were both head over heels lost in each other and the whole world stopped around them. Three hours later they were both laying down on the bed. "Ok that was great." He said and Angel cracked up. "You are crazy." She said and he laughed. "Well that proves me and Sam are related." Angel laughed harder and nodded. "That it does." She said and then he fot up and looked around. "I wonder where she is." He stated and just then a knock and her voice. "You two decent?" she asked and J laughed. "Yes come on in sis." He shouted and she came in. "So Im hoping that you two are awake?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah why?" he asked and she told him, "I have a surprise for you and Angel." He looked at her lost. "Ookay." He said and called for Angel. She came out and Sam smiled. "Follow me." She said and they did. Once they were off the bus Angel gasped and covered her mouth as J looked lost. There was a horse drawn carriage waiting for them. "Sis what the hell?" he asked and she just smirked. "No questions. Just enjoy." She said and she waved to the carriage. They got in and she grabbed the bus keys. "No worried its safe with me." She said and they left.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" Angel asked and J shrugged. "I have no clue." He stated and she looked around. "Well this was still nice of her." She said and J agreed. Soon they stopped at a lighted path. J looked closer and saw it was lighting bugs in jars. "Oh that is so country." He said and Angel laughed. They walked the path and heard the sound of a soft banjo. J laughed and so did Angel when they saw a single table set up for two with candles light next to the river. "Wow this is beautiful J. Sam is the sweetest thing ever!" she said and J smiled. "She really wants this to work with us. Glad she had my best wishes in heart." He stated and they sat down to a quiet dinner just them two. They laughed and talked for hours. Soon they came back to the bus and saw Sam was out on the couch. Leaning down J covered her with then blankets and whispered, "Thank you sis. That was amazing." Angel smiled and sighed. "That was a cute brother and sister moment." She said and J smirked. "Well I do see her as my sister and she is wonderful to talk to." Angel nodded and the two headed to bed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

It was later in the day that J woke up and moved Angel off of him. He looked around the bus in the other bunks for his sister. "Hmm where is she at?" he thought to himself since he couldn't find her. He walked back into the main part and looked around for some kind of note or something. "Well this is weird she always leaves some kind of message or a text." He said as he walked around and then checked his phone. He sent her a text and waited for her to reply. After a bit he decided that he was going to go and get some breakfast. He put on some street clothes and a hoodie. Taking the keys he hopped into the truck and headed down the street. Looking around he found a McDonalds and headed over. Pulling into the drive thru he went to the mic and ordered a few biscuits, hash browns, and two teas. After he paid for the food he looked back at his phone and still nothing from his sis. "Ok now I am a bit worried." He stated and went to call her. "You have reached the voice mailbox for…." He hung up and sighed. "Wonder if Angel can get a hold of her?" He said and took off back to the bus and parked the bus. Getting out of the truck he headed into the bus and looked around. Angel was up and he sighed. "Have you seen Sam?" he asked and Angel shook her head. "No why?" she asked and J sighed. "Are you serious?" He asked and she looked at him confused. "Why what's going on J?" she asked and he looked at her as he set the food down. "I have text and called her. There is nothing back from her and Im a bit worried." He stated and Angel grabbed her cell. She sent a text also and then a call. "All I got was the voice mail for the cell. Lets wait and see if I get a text from her." She told him as she rubbed his arms. "Its Sam not like the woman cant handle her own. You do call her rebel after all." She added and J looked at her not a bit pleased. "There is a reason I call her that and I pray to God its not that reason why I cant get ahold of her." He said as he sat down and rubbed his face. Angel sighed and sat down next to him. "J come on now. How much trouble can your sister possibly get into?" She asked and he looked at her and laughed. "Clearly you have not seen Rebel when she is upset." He stated. Just then his cell went off. "I'm a rebel child and a whiskey soul" started to play and J ran for it. Opening it he answered, "Hello!? Sam. Rebel?!" There was a bit of a chuckle on the other end and then a sigh. "Yeah J its me." She answered and he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! Where the hell are you? I have been freaking out!" he said in a fast and worried voice. "J just calm down. I happen to be ok….well in a way." She said and he was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and there was a pause. "REBEL!" He shouted and she sighed. "Easy Bugs Im…im in jail. I you are my only call." She said and he dropped his cell after hearing that. Angle was next to him and walked over. "J are you ok?" she asked and he looked at the floor. Grabbing his cell he answered, "Rebel what one and how much?" She took a deep breath and then said, "Huston police department and its 1500." She stated. He spit his drink out and asked, "What in the hell did you do?!" She was silent and said, "Can we talk about it after you pick me up?" He sighed and grabbed his keys. "Im on my way sis. Hold tight." He said and hung up the cell. Angel was looking at him and he shook his head. "She is in jail and I have to bail her out. I will talk to her about it after. Stay here and stay in the bus." He told her and then took off. He hit the highway and headed for the department. Soon he pulled up and walked into the building. "Excuse me ma'am, Who do I talk to about bail?" he asked the clerk and she replied, "Head down the hall and to the holding area. There is a desk to your right and tell the clerk that you are there to bail someone out." She told him and he headed down the hall. Once he got there he told the clerk the same thing and she asked for his name. "Uh here is my license instead." He said and handed it to her. She took it and wrote down some info. "Who are you here to bail out?" she asked and he told her. "Ah ok that one." She said and J looked at her lost. "What does that mean?" he asked and she laughed. "She had been given the name rebel here. She came in with some nice cuts from a fight. According to the arresting officer she put up one hell of a fight with two other people. Said she was throwing punches and taking hits. Took the cops some effort to control her also." She said and J shook his head. "Funny part is that she did it cause someone said something wrong of her brother." She added and J rested his head on the counter and groaned. The lady looked at him and asked if he was ok. "Yeah Im fine. Just…Im that brother she was defending." He stated and the lady smiled. "Well off the record, don't get your sis mad at ya. Also, never get rid of her." She stated and J nodded. They walked back to a waiting room and she had him wait as she went and got the paper work ready. Few minutes later she came with a pile of papers that he had to sigh. After that was done an hour later Sam came out of the doors. She was glaring at the cops and then saw J standing there. Boy the look on his face was not a happy one at all. They escorted her over to him and she said, "Uh any chance I can stay then go. He is pissed." The guards laughed and pushed her over towards him. His arms were folded as he shook his head. "You better be explaining and doing it fast once we get in that truck Rebel." He stated in a deep and annoyed tone. She looked down and nodded. "Yes sir." She said as he grabbed her hoodie and dragged her out to the truck. He opened her door and pushed her in as he shut the door. Sam watched as he walked around the truck shaking his head. Biting her lip she sighed as he got in and sat there. "Well ya gonna talk or what? I can easily take you back in there." He stated and she looked down. "J I'm sorry, they started it. I just…." J interrupted her and asked, "What in the hell did they do to make you sit there and attack two men. Let alone fight with officers also?" She swallowed and looked at her feet. "They were talking about you. Calling you names about that the rumors and the girls. Sorry but I am not about to sit here and let then talk like that. You can take me back or whatever. When someone starts stuff about my family I will attack and I am not going to be nice either. I am going to fight if they start. No I did not throw the first punch they did. I finished what they wanted to start ok." She said and looked out the window. J was a bit shocked at how she just went from silent to full on anger. Sighing he started the truck and headed back to the bus. Once they arrived he locked the doors and looked at her. "Rebel look, I am happy that you will defend and stand behind me but, you need to learn to let something's go. I rather be the one to deal with the heat then to see my little sis in jail over something so stupid. I know you did some damage on them but, it was not needed." He told her then pulled her into a hug. "Do you have any idea how crazy I was getting. I had no idea where my sis was or what happened. My mind went to the worst thing possible and then here I get a call and you are in jail. I couldn't believe what was going on. I was hoping and praying that it was not something horrible like you were involved in some murder or hell that you were murdered." He stated and Sam was speechless. He pulled back and she could tell it really upset him. "Im sorry J. I didn't expect this to happen either." She said and he sighed. "Well you are safe now. So come on I know Angel was worried also." He added and she sighed. They left the truck and headed into the the bus. "Where in the hell have you been!?" she shouted and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Long story short, Some things were said about J and I attacked without thinking." She stated and Angel shook her head. "You had us so worried and thinking the worse. Don't you ever do that to us again you hear me?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Yes I do. Also you know you two sound like two parents." She added and both J an Angel laughed. "We care a lot about you sis. That is why." J stated and Sam smiled. "Well I would like to go to bed now please." She added and he nodded. "Go ahead sis." He said and she went to take off. "Hey excuse me! Forgetting something are we?" he asked and she looked at him confused. He held his arms out and she laughed. Walking over she gave him a hug and he tightened his grip. She laughed and then hugged Angel. Angel smiled and rubbed her back. "Glad to see you are ok." She said and Sam nodded. Soon she was off to bed also. J looked at Angel and smiled. "That was crazy and I definitely will not be changing her name after that." He stated and Angel asked what all happened. J sat down and told her all that Sam had told him. She was shocked and then smiled. "Well nice to see that you have a real sister out of all these friends. One who also knows things about you that the others don't seem to understand." She stated and J nodded. "Yeah but, I did not ever think I had to bail my sis out." He stated and Angel laughed. "She takes after you and yall aren't even blood related." She said with a hard laugh. J smirked and then laughed also. "Now that you mention it, we do don't we. Weird kinda but guess that's what makes up more closer." He said an she nodded. "Yes it is. Now be a good boy and finish eating your breakfast. You left in a hurry you didn't even eat." She stated and J finished his food.


	19. Chapter 19

It was around six the next morning when all of them woke. Sam went out and made food for them. J walked out followed by Angel. "So how r you two today?" She asked and J groaned. "A nightmare that's how." J answered and Angel nodded. "He was up all night. He was having a hard time sleeping." She added and Sam nodded. "Sorry bro. I know you hate when you have the nightmares." She said and J nodded. Angel walked over and made some fresh coffee and handed him a cup. Sam had breakfast ready and handed them the plates. "Here maybe this will help." She said and placed the food in front of them. "So Sam what is your game plan for the day?" Angel asked and she shrugged. "I don't know maybe just go for a walk." She stated and J looked at her. "Rebel I don't trust you on that." He said and she smirked. "To bad cause I plan on doing it anyways." She said and walked into the room. She got changed and headed back out. She walked right passed them and out the door. "What is up with her?" Angel asked and J sighed. "Honestly I don't know Angel. She has been having back slides." He stated and she looked at him lost. "What do you mean?" She asked. J sighed and looked down. "I mean she is been depressed and been worse lately. However unlike most hers is not an act." He stated and she sighed. "That's sad. Wish she wasn't." Angel stated and J nodded in agreement. "Yeah but its hard to." He added and they finished their breakfast. J looked at his cell and saw that there was nothing from Sam yet. "Please be ok sis." He said to himself as he walked out of the bus and sat in a chair. Angel came out and sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" She asked and he shook his head no. "What's wrong J?" She added and he sighed. "Worried over sis and if she ok." He stated and Angel sighed. "J Sam is a very tough and brave woman. Also she has made a promise to you. She won't do anything at all." She stated and J looked at her. "all I can do is hope Angel." He stated and she smiled. She leaned down and have him a kiss on the cheek. "Relax J. She will be here and soon. She can't stay away. She always comes back and you know it. She has to keep up with her brother and take care of you." She stated and then headed back into the bus. J sat there then got up and called his sis. He still kept getting her voice mail. Then what Angel said came into his mind. He then went into the bus and grab Angel. They had a fun little dance in the bedroom and some tangling of the sheets. He always enjoyed hearing her shout his name and pant after. Just sent such a shock through him that he enjoyed so much. Way her eyes looked during and after. How her body felt against his and just everything about her. He kissed her neck and moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. "God I love you." He stated and she laughed. "Love you also J." She answered back. They both were passed out soon.

The next morning he woke up and saw Angel was fast asleep next to him. He ran his hand along her waist. She didn't move and he got up. Covering her up he went and got dressed. Walking out to his room he went and checked his phone that was on the charger. Looking he saw everything but, an answer from his sister. "What the hell?" He thought as he flipped through his cell. "Where the hell is she at? God nothing better have happened to her...again." he stated and he checked his Facebook. Nothing from her on any of his posts. He made a status "Anyone seem Rebel?" Locking the phone he went and made breakfast. His phone went off a with fb notifications. No one had talked to her or seen her. Now he was curious. He picked up her number and called again. This time it stopped ringing. "Sam?" He asked and all he heard was breathing. "Sam answer me." He said and she sighed. "I'm fine J. Don't worry. You go back to what you were doing. I'm gone." She said and right before he could answer there was a click. He felt his heart drop. "No...no your not getting out that easy!" He said and called up their ma. Angel was up and walked out. She saw J's face and stopped. "What is it?" She asked and he told her. She felt her own heart drop in fear. Soon she answered and he found out where she would be. Hanging up he looked at her and handed her the food. "I'll be back I have to find her." He said and left. He hopped in the truck and headed to the park. He walked the river side and soon found someone sitting by a tree. Running up he lifted the hood. "SAM!" He shouted and hugged her. She looked up with wet and tired eye. "Hey J." She said and passed out. He shook her but nothing. Looking off to the side a shine caught his eye. "Oh fuck no!" He shouted and picked her up. "Hell no sis. You going im following. Come on!" He said and ran back to the truck. He put her in and drove off.

At the hospital he ran in and told them. They took her and made him stay back. He called Angel up and she rushed there also. "J I'm so sorry" she said and hugged him. He hugged her back and sighed. Three hours passed and the doc came back. "How?" He asked and the doc shook his head. "You are lucky to have found her. She was on deaths door." He told him and J looked down. "She is in recovery. Feel free to see her." He said and J rushed back. There she was on the bed asleep. He walked back out and looked at Angel. "I can't." He said and Angel grabbed his hand. "Come on we will go together." She said and walked through the doorway. She held her tears back and J shook his head. He walked over and grabbed her hand. Looking there was a twelve inch cut up her arm and stitches. He looked at Angel and she sighed. She was asleep and looked pale. They had an I've of blood going in her, along with pain meds. Sitting down he just set his chin on the bed rail. "why?" He asked in a whisper and Angel walked over behind him. She rubbed his back and sighed. "J she will be ok. She's tough. Leave the questions for after baby. For now we found her and she's safe." She told him and he nodded. They stayed there the whole night. Angel slept on the couch. J stayed in the chair near Sam. "Please be ok sis." He said and he stayed up most the night. The doc came in three times and they gave her four bags of blood so far. They kept her a sleep and on meds. Soon J was asleep in the chair.

When he woke up the next morning he felt someone watching him. Looking off to the side he saw Sam. She was awake and smiled. "Hey sleepy head." She said and he laughed. Then it hit him for real. "OH MY GOD SAM! Your awake!" He said and gave her a hug. "Don't ever do that again! Please!" He begged and she laughed. "Easy J. I'm sorry I did what d I won't ever again. I just felt you no longer wanted me as your sister. That I was causing to much trouble in your friends. That I took too much of your time and that it was best if I just left. Never bother you again." She said and J shook his head. "I dont give a shit about them!" He said and hugged her tighter. Angel got up and saw Sam was awake. She ran over and hugged her also."Love you Sis!" She said and kissed her cheek. "ha love u too Angel." She answered back. J whipped his face and laughed. "You are lucky I love ya." He said and Sam smiled. "Oh I know I am. Now go back to sleep. You need it." She said and J cracked up. "Even in the hospital you act like ma." He said and sat down. They talked for a good bit then they fell back asleep.

Few weeks passed and Sam was free. They went home and J kept a close eye on her. "Where ya going?" He asked and she laughed. "To the bathroom want to go for me?" She asked and J laughed. He had became more protective after that little slip up. She knew and just shook her head at him. She knew why and she wasn't proud of it. What was said to her was hurtful and she gave in to the pain and temptation. She knew what she was doing and did it. However she was planning on death. Not J finding her. Now he has to hear from her everyday to know she hasn't tried anything. She has though of not talking and see just how crazy he gets but, she hasn't. He would keep and eye on her if it killed her. She knew it and something it was sweet. Other times not so much. It was annoying but, she knew why and had to admit. She couldn't do it again cause he would be there.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam woke up one morning and looked around. It was storming and the rain was pouring down. She got up and headed into the kitchen. Looking around it seemed that J and Angel were still asleep. Once in the kitchen she pulled some things out for some breakfast. She started to cook and was humming. Upstairs the smell traveled and J woke up. He stretched in the bed and moaned. Sitting up he ran his hands through his hair and over his face. The clock read six am and he sighed. "Why does she have to cook so early?" he asked himself as he laid back down and looked up. Angel was lying next to him and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head." She said and he laughed. "Hey it isn't my fault that I couldn't sleep last night." He said as he put his arms around her. Giving her a kiss on the lips and hugged her. "Well you could of easily said no." she argued back and he cracked up. "Oh yeah cause any man in their right mind would sit there and saw no to messing around with the girl they love. Yeah like that's going to happen." He stated and she laughed this time. "Well at least we wake up to breakfast each morning from your sis." She added and he looked at the clock. "Yeah but, at six am is not the right time that I want to wake up at." He told her and she smiled. "Well still glad that you decided for her to live here. After all I am leaving today and it's a lot better than you here alone and no one to help you when you are hurt." She stated to him in a stern voice. He nodded and then yawned. "Come on J let's get up. I'm sure breakfast is almost ready anyways." She said as she got up and put on her robe. He sighed and then got up also. He grabbed a t-shirt and tossed it on as they headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Good morning you two love birds, hope you are hungry." She stated with a smile and J smirked. Angel took a seat and smiled also. "Thank you Sam for the breakfast. Why are you up so early?" she asked an Sam looked at her. "Well I feel bad for making you all worry so much over me. Having to stay at there at the hospital and everything. So it's an I'm sorry breakfast." She said and started to put food on their plats. She had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice. J looked at her as Sam walked out of the kitchen after she had cleaned the dishes. "What in the hell is with her?" he asked himself as he watched her leave. Angel looked at him and smiled. "J she is feeling bad for what happened. I don't think she wanted you to find her. It must be bothering her that we had to stay there. Just eat that way she don't feel worse." She stated and J looked at her. "Fine but, I am not about to let her be alone when she goes anywhere." He stated and Angel laughed. "That Im sure of." She stated as they ate their breakfast. When they went back into their room to clean up the room was already clean and the bed was made. "Wooh what?" J asked and Angel laughed. "Im guessing your sister." She stated as she grabbed her suitcase and started to pack. J sighed and sat on the end of the bed. "Do you have to leave?" he asked and she smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and looked at her with a sad face. "You know I have to get back and check up with my family. Let alone work also." She told him and he nodded. "I will be back as soon as I can J." she told him and gave him a kiss, then went back to packing. Once she was all packed she gave Sam a hug goodbye. "See you sis and please keep an eye on this man ok." She said as she pointed over at J. "Hey I don't need a babysitter." He argued and Angel laughed. "She is not a babysitter J. She is your own personal first responder for when or if you get hurt. Also she can help take care of you when no one else is here. " she stated and he nodded. "I know and I'm glad she is here." He stated. Soon him and Angel were out the door and headed to the airport.

Sam was still at the house and opened the back sliding door to let Baby out to go the bathroom. She went out also and looked around. It was always so peaceful there. The bird were singing and the ground was still a bit wet. Looking off to where Baby went she could see her. She was running as fast as she could around the whole back yard. She would stop and make a sharp turn and start taking off again. Sam cracked up laughing and went back in to grab the ball. "Come here Baby. Lets play some ball." She stated and throw the ball in the back yard. Baby ran for it and brought it back. "That's a good girl." She said and petted her head. Well least you can run around and not be stuck in the house like you were when we were gone right." She stated and then there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the front door. Looking through the peek whole she saw that it was Thomas. Opening the door she smiled. "Hey stranger." She said and Thomas laughed. "Hey Sam. Do you know where J is?" he asked and She nodded. "Yeah he went to take Angel to the airport." She stated and he nodded. "Ahh ok that makes since. She is suppose to head back today right?" he asked and she nodded. "Hey come on in and off that cold front porch. Its gonna start raining again." She said and Thomas walked in. "Thanks. Hey has J said anything about what happened?" he asked and she looked at him confused. "About what?" she asked and he sighed. "The house party thing? Has he forgot about it or is he still pissed?" he asked and Sam thought for a minute. "No he hasn't said anything else but, I do know that he still isn't planning on letting you house sit for a good while." She told him and he nodded. "Well that makes sense after what happened. I really did not know that it would of get out of hand that crazy. I mean last thing I remembered was having only like three friends over. They must have called others to come hang. " he told her and Sam nodded. "Well Im sure after you and him talk for a bit he will understand what happened. Not saying that he will forget about it or that he will let you house sit but, hey he will hear your side of the story. Plus you are not dead drunk so it is easier to understand what you are saying." She told him and he nodded. "Do you care if I sit and wait for him to get back?" he asked and Sam shook her head. "Nope not at all." She told him as he went and sat down in the living room. "So what are you up to?" he asked and Sam shrugged. "Nothing much. Just cleaning and keeping an eye out on him." She said and Thomas nodded. "Well with how crazy we are and how often we get hurt that is a plus side to it. I know that he has been needing someone here." He stated and Sam nodded. "Yeah so do I. That's why I am here. Not so much to babysit him but to keep an eye on him when there is no one else. I know with some of the things that can happen it is best to have someone here that knows what to do and someone he trusts." She stated.

The front door opened and J walked in. "Hey what are you doing here Thomas?" he asked and Thomas got up. "Just wanted to stop by and see if we are on good terms still." He asked and J nodded. "Thomas man you might be a pain in the ass sometimes but, yes we are still buds. That's not gonna change." He stated and Thomas laughed. "True and thanks man. Just felt bad I did let that party go out of control and that they trashed the house so bad." He said and J patted his shoulder. "Hey it's over and gone man forget it. Also I'm sorry for being an ass to you about the shouting in your ear and yelling when I know you were hangover. I know it was wrong." He stated and Thomas just shook his head. They hugged and then Thomas left. "Awe that was cute." Sam stated and J rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha sis." He stated and she cracked up. "Hey it was and it was nice to see that you two have to have a great friendship." She stated and he nodded. "Yeah well I have known the man for so long." He stated and she nodded. He then walked outside with Baby and called her in. "come on girl its gonna storm. There is no way you are going to be outside." He started and made her come back inside. "So what all are you planned for the day?" he asked Sam and she looked around. "Oh I don't know maybe clean up a bit, do the dishes and vacuum." She stated and he cracked up. "Uh no lets change that. We are going target practicing. The more you get it with your bow the better. Hell I still even practice." He stated and she rolled her eyes. "Oh so you just want me to beat your ass again at target practice then huh?" she asked and he looked at her shocked. "Ha like you are gonna do that. Last time that you won was cause my arrow slipped and hit off the side." He stated and she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh ok if you say so." She stated and grabbed her bow. "Come on you said you wanted to practice. Then lets go." She stated and walked out the door. J looked at her and just shook his head. "Damn that girl is so much like me. She's lucky she's my sister." He stated and grabbed his bow. He followed her out the door and down to the target range. "You know maybe if you change that bow from pink to real camo, ya might actually do better." He stated and she looked at him. "Says the one who lost last time." She stated and he growled. "I didn't lose. My arrow slipped." He stated and she laughed. "Says the one who lost last time." She said again and he rolled his eyes. "Oh the hell with you. You know your lucky you are my sister or I would beat that ass of yours for being smart mouth with me." He stated and she looked at him. "Pff that if you could even catch me slow poke." She stated and he looked at her with his arms crossed. "Alright that's it!" he shouted and ran towards her. She dodged and took off with him right there on her heels.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam took off as fast as she could. J was right there behind her. "You are one dead woman!" He shouted at her as Sam just looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. "If you can even catch me slow slug." She shouted and just as she turned around she ran right into Thomas. "Owf" was all she said as she landed on the ground. Thomas fell back and hit the ground also. J ran up and stopped behind her. Looking down he smiled, "So this does count as me catching you. Cause you ran into Thomas not some trap I set up." He stated and Sam looked up at him and rubbed her back. "Whatever grand-paw." She added and J laughed as he lifted her up on her feet. He helped bust her off and hugged her. "Ok fine you win sissy." He stated and she just growled. "Oh gee thanks for the help up there guys." Thomas stated and got up. J looked at him and laughed. "Hey you are a grown man. You can lift yourself up." He walked over and helped Thomas all the way up." Sam laughed and then saw that the water hose was down near her feet. A evil little plan came into her mind and she looked at both the guys. They were busy talking so she slowly reached down and grabbed the water hose. She checked and saw that it was on. Looking back at the two guys she bit her lip and then whistled. "Oh boys." She shouted and both of them looked at her. Just them she turned it on full blast and started to soak them down. "SAMANTHA!" J shouted as she sprayed them. She was cracking up laughing as she had both of them soaked to the bone. Thomas was screaming and then grabbed the water hose. Sam hurried and grabbed the hose making a crease. "I will not stand for this kind of behavior." She stated and both of them looked at each other. "Truths" J asked Thomas with a smirk and Thomas nodded. "Deal. Lets get her!" Thomas shouted and J grabbed her. Thomas turned the water hose on and smiled. "Your turn." She shook her head. "No! J let me go you are wet and cold!" They were cracking up laughing. "Well gee I cant imagine why in the world I would be wet and cold. Thomas get it." He stated and Thomas turned the hose on full blast. He walked over to her and aimed right over her head. "AHHH!" She screamed and was trying her hardest to get out of his hold. "J let me go!" she shouted and spit the water out of her mouth as she shouted. Thomas looked at him and J just laughed. Soon she was totally coved head to toe in water. He let her go and Thomas turned the water off. Sam was starting to shiver and looked at them. "This mmeans wwar." She said and narrowed her eyes at them. They both looked at each other and crossed their arms. "Oh ok sure what ever there sis." J stated and Thomas cracked up. "I really don't see what all she could do. After all we did just get her with the water hose." He stated and Sam smirked. "Oh just wait and see there losers." She stated and walked back up to the house. The guys shook their heads and walked down to the training area. "Do you think we should be worried about Sam getting us back or no?" Thomas asked and J smiled. "Thomas its just Sam she cant be that creative." He said and Thomas nodded.

Up at the house Sam was looking around for some way of pranking them. She looked over and saw the coffee in the pot. "hmm. Oh this is going to be great." She stated and grabbed the pot dumping some out she went outside to the flower bed next to the house and grabbed a handful of dirt. She took it and placed it in the coffee. Taking it she mixed it up and put the pot back. Giggling she saw as the guys came up to the house. She poured herself a cup of coffee and mixed in some sugar. Not thinking about it J took out a cup for him and Thomas. They watched as Sam left the kitchen. "Well least we know she didn't ruin the coffee. Cause she just poured herself some." Thomas stated and J looked at the coffee. He held it up and smelled. "Well it sure does smell like coffee." He stated and poured them a cup. He handed Thomas his and then they both laughed and took a drink. After they took a bit mouthful and swallowed some they both looked at each other and coughed. "What the hell?" J asked as he looked a this cup with a nasty face. Thomas nodded and looked a his. "SAM!?" J shouted and she came walking back in. "Yeah whats up?" she asked and J looked at her. "Did you think the coffee tastes weird?" he asked and she shook her head. "No why do you two think it does?" she asked and They both nodded. "Yeah it has a funky taste to it." Thomas stated and she shrugged. "Hmm that's weird. Wonder if the pot is "dirty." She said and walked out of the room. Thomas looked at J confused. "What she mean by "Dirty?" he asked and J looked just as lost. Then it hit him, "Oh dear god" he gagged and dumped the cup of coffee. Reaching to the fridge he took a beer out and gargled the beer in his mouth. "Uhhh the woman put dirt in the coffee!" He shouted and Thomas looked at his cup and a bug was swimming around. "Ahh!" he shouted and dumped the coffee. He ran outside and throw up at the thought. "Oh she is good man." He stated and J nodded. "Very good." He stated and then took another drink of the beer. Thomas reached into the fridge and grabbed a pickle. Taking a bit he swallowed and then dropped it. "Ha my mouth is on fire!" He shouted and ran to the sink. J walked over to the pickle and looked at it. "she put hot sauce in the pickle." He stated and Thomas growled. "She is just too smart." He stated and J smirked. "Oh she might be smart right now but, just wait. I have a few ideas in store for Mrs. Prankster. She will not win this one and I don't care how much she tries." J stated and walked into the living room with a can of ready whip behind his back. Sam was sitting on the couch and he walked up behind her. "So sis how is that friend of yours that likes you doing?" he asked and she shrugged. "Good I guess." He nodded. "Do you think he likes whip cream?" He asked and she turned to look at him confused. Right when she did he was met with a face full of whip cream. "JASON!" She shouted and he laughed as he took off out of the room. She whipped her face off and growled. "You are so so dead." She stated. He was cracking up and wasted his hand off. "That is only one of the many I have planned for you dear sis." He stated and Thomas laughed also. "As for you Thomas. I am watching you and have trust issues with both of you as well." She stated and Thomas laughed. He went into the fridge and grabbed a beer. When he opened it, it sprayed all over him. "Oh you cleaver girl." He stated and J laughed. "I have a feeling this is gonna go on for a long time." He stated as Sam left the room.


End file.
